


[卢茜]卢修斯的恋爱教学

by hokutoxhokuto



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-27
Updated: 2020-07-27
Packaged: 2021-03-06 04:48:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 35,111
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25547713
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hokutoxhokuto/pseuds/hokutoxhokuto
Summary: 卢茜的几个短篇。有一篇跟《龙小姐》有点关联。
Relationships: Lily Evans Potter/Severus Snape, Lucius Malfoy/Narcissa Black Malfoy
Kudos: 8
Collections: 其他短篇





	1. 卢修斯的恋爱教学1

从理论上说，斯内普这种学霸宅男对男女间的暧昧情愫应该很迟钝，至少要等到十七八岁他才会懂得自己想要哪个女孩。

但斯内普对这一方面很早熟，因为他有个好老师卢修斯马尔福。

分到斯莱特林的第一天级长马尔福就拍了拍斯内普的肩膀表示你以后就跟着我吧。斯莱特林有传统的带教学长制，一年级的小虾米都要跟着高年级来学习霍格沃兹的丛林法则，毕竟作为霍格沃兹的反面教材，其他三个学院欺负起斯莱特林小蛇来，一点都不心慈手软。你见过遍布机关陷阱的学院走廊吗？请来斯莱特林地窖，保证你不虚此行。

卢修斯为什么选斯内普是个千古之谜，他总不可能在入学第一天就看出斯内普的魔药天才，可能马尔福少爷幸运值点满，他做的事情永远有利于马尔福家族。不对，不是少爷了，老马尔福先生去年就死了，卢修斯马尔福现在是马尔福庄园的主人，彻头彻尾的马尔福家主。

幸运值点满的不止这一件事情，另一件让全霍格沃兹男生半夜咬着枕头流泪的事情就是霍格沃兹一枝花——纳西莎布莱克——是卢修斯马尔福的未婚妻。

“哦，小斯内普。”纳西莎从斯莱特林四柱床垂坠感极好的墨绿色床帘里伸出头，“卢修斯他已经出门了，你去公共休息室找他吧。”

斯内普满脸通红地关上卢修斯的宿舍门，是的，女生可以去男生宿舍，但睡在这里真的好吗？而且看宿舍里扔的到处都是女士用品的状态，布莱克学姐绝对不是临时起意睡在这里的……她今年也才十六岁吧。

想起巫师普遍早婚的状况，斯内普觉得自己多虑了，他们反正已经订婚了，睡在一起似乎也没什么不对。

马尔福窝在公共休息室的角落里用双面镜不知道在说什么，他现在忙死了，霍格沃兹的最后一年，他要兼顾学业，还要给自己谋出路，老头子忽然死了扔下一堆烂摊子，那些原本客客气气的叔伯们的脸忽然变得比屁股还难看，马尔福家大业大的坏处就是日常要处理的事情山一样高。

“唉……你总得付出点代价。”马尔福摇着头关掉双面镜，他现在睡觉的时间都没有了，好在他天下第一美的小未婚妻能帮他分摊一点压力，各个方面的压力。

“马尔福学长，布莱克学姐一直住在你宿舍吗？”这样的话，我以后就不去宿舍找你了。斯内普安静地坐在马尔福旁边看书，等到他终于谈完了事情才说话。

“啊……我倒是希望如此，但茜茜她也不总是听我的话。你懂的，女孩总是很反复无常的。”马尔福暧昧地跟斯内普眨了眨眼，完全不在乎对方其实是个只有十一岁的小屁孩。

“嗨，卢修斯。”穿戴整齐的纳西莎日常冷脸地坐在马尔福身旁，世家子都不会赖床，他们的生活习惯几百年如一日的严格。

“亲爱的茜茜……”卢修斯立马像没有骨头的巨章鱼一样躺到了纳西莎怀里，然后偷了一个吻。

“不要，卢修斯，小斯内普还在这！”纳西莎七手八脚地推他。

“别管他，他正学着呢，他有个同级的格兰芬多小女友，某些事他懂得越早越好。”卢修斯把脸整个埋进纳西莎的胸口，手的位置也暧昧的很。青梅竹马就要早点下手，晚了很容易给他人作嫁衣裳，他从小就懂得这一点，安多米达姐姐不就被麻瓜拐跑了吗？格林格拉斯家那个大哥哭得跟发情的公狗一样。

纳西莎露出恍然大悟的神色，立马同意了卢修斯的观点，喂，学姐，你就这么容易被洗脑吗？

“我们去吃饭吧。”吃够了纳西莎豆腐的卢修斯神清气爽地站了起来，马上变身为一位傲慢的绅士，他对纳西莎伸出手，把她的小手搭在自己的臂弯里，不得不说两个人真是登对，不管是让人嫉妒的脸，还是两颗象征高贵纯血的金色脑袋。

吃够了狗粮的斯内普收起书跟着卢修斯一起往餐厅移动，刚走出走廊，卢修斯就皱了一下眉头，轻轻挥舞了一下手里的手杖，一个漂亮的无声咒打飞了詹姆波特和西里斯布莱克埋的两颗大粪蛋。

“西里斯！”纳西莎面无表情地呵斥了一声这个布莱克家的黑羊，他早晚要被家族挂毯除名。

“纳西莎姐姐……”西里斯虽然一副死猪不怕开水烫的样子，但他身边的詹姆波特立马满脸通红，他从小被惯坏了，只喜欢看上去漂亮的人，比如纳西莎，比如西里斯，比如伊万斯。

“你们俩再不滚，我保证这周末你们会在医疗翼的病床上哭得很大声。”卢修斯没有什么爱屋及乌的心情，布莱克家除了他亲爱的茜茜都是一群脑子有坑的神经病，布莱克家太喜欢近亲结婚了，甚至还有布莱克嫁给布莱克的事情，血缘太近了很容易养出疯子。他现在开始跟麻瓜做生意，很是看了一些类似的书。纯血家族选择不多，但他决定以后还是尽量选一些血脉较远的家族联姻。

“哦，对了，斯内普，我这里有两张多余的魁地奇国家队决赛门票，我跟茜茜要去看，到时候带你的小女友一起去吧。”卢修斯故意大声说，看到波特家的小男孩嗖地竖起耳朵，他得意地笑了，看不起斯莱特林吗？斯莱特林的好处你们想都想不到。

斯内普感觉汗毛都竖了起来，波特的怨毒眼神惹来了血人巴罗，他瞪着一双空洞的大眼向着波特扑去，吓得两个熊孩子兔子一样跑掉了。

决赛那天有点下雨，但这挡不住疯狂的魁地奇球迷的热情，马尔福自然有他的私人包厢，不用跟着普通观众一起淋雨。他一头长发柔顺地披在肩上，西装笔挺地挽着同样穿着礼服的纳西莎，如他所料收获了无数羡慕嫉妒的目光。

身后两个穿着霍格沃兹黑乎乎校袍的小鬼，对国家级别的魁地奇球场发出了惊叹，他们觉得霍格沃兹的球场已经很不错了，没想到跟这里的一比，还是逊色很多。

“马尔福学长，布莱克学姐，谢谢你们的邀请，我很荣幸。”莉莉伊万斯微笑地行了个屈膝礼，她还完全是个小女孩的样子，但全身的光彩遮也遮不住，将来一定会长成一个大美女，卢修斯对纳西莎做了一个“你懂了吧”的眼神，纳西莎了然的点点头，这个小学弟不赶紧搞定这个小青梅，将来有得苦头吃。

不像在学校里那样泾渭分明，卢修斯想要和蔼可亲当然能做的滴水不漏，纳西莎同样优雅圆滑满面春风，绝对是大宅女主人的好材料。

如果他们不是动不动就来个缠绵的热吻的话。

莉莉拉了拉斯内普的袍子，脸已经红到脖子了，她趴在西弗勒斯耳边轻声说：“他们……他们在学校也这样吗？”马尔福包厢是四人座，两人和两人之间有一块不大的屏风，但这明显遮不住什么，尤其是卢修斯已经把纳西莎压倒在软椅上了。

莉莉明显没见过这阵仗，她屁股上像长了倒刺一样坐立不安。

“嗯……是的。”斯内普明显想在赛场上找到自己的兴趣，魁地奇球赛时间很长，他早就确定卢修斯这个巨章鱼不会放过这么好吃豆腐的机会。

“这样……不好吧？”莉莉皱着眉头，妈妈给她讲过一些卫生知识，女孩子要二十岁以上才发育成熟。

“我觉得巫师应该身体比麻瓜更好，很多人一毕业就结婚生宝宝了。”斯内普把自己的解释讲给莉莉。

“那不是才十七吗？太……早了。”莉莉惊讶地捂住嘴，十七岁难道不还是个高中生吗？

卢修斯一边忙一边不忘把小点心飘给旁边的小鬼们，斯内普拿了一块递给莉莉，包厢里的东西挺好吃的。

“莉莉你想早点结婚吗？”

“我不想，一点都不想，我不想那么早生宝宝。”她拼命摇晃着脑袋，结婚，当妈妈，梅林啊，她自己还是个宝宝好不好。

“结婚不一定要马上生宝宝，麻瓜科学也说太早生宝宝对女性的身体负担很大，最佳怀孕年龄是二十五岁左右。”卢修斯终于放过了纳西莎，留她在一边喘气，他优雅地拿起一杯茶，喝了一口。

“我不会让茜茜那么早就当妈妈，人生那么长，年轻时候就应该多做点爱做的事情……嗯，我的意思是出去旅旅游，多看点书什么的……”纳西莎拧住卢修斯胳膊上的肉才让他停止少儿不宜的发言，她还是感觉对十一岁的小女孩说这个太早了。可她认真地想了想，自己十一岁的时候已经在马尔福庄园的书房跟卢修斯亲来亲去了，她的未婚夫对青梅竹马就是要早下手这一点倒是一直身体力行至今。

观众席里爆发出尖叫声，躲藏至今的金色飞贼终于露脸了，两队的找球手上蹿下跳飞得让人眼花缭乱。

“茜茜，我们俩打个赌吧，看看哪个队最先抓住金色飞贼。要是我赢了，今晚你就……要是你赢了，我今晚就……”卢修斯跟纳西莎咬耳朵，手不老实地顺着她的纤腰往上摸，这个角度两个小鬼看不到，他可以放肆一点。纳西莎狠狠地在他手上掐了一下，这算什么赌，似乎到头来都是你得好处！

两人分心的结果就是谁都没注意一颗被击球手打飞的游走球准确无比地冲向马尔福包厢。

“啊……”莉莉发出尖叫，斯内普想都没想就挡在他身前，那颗球“嘭”地发出一声巨响，撞在了斯内普脑袋上。

斯内普昏过去前最后的印象就是莉莉惊恐的双眼，啊，他今后永远都不看魁地奇比赛了。

卢修斯在旁边抱住纳西莎哈哈大笑：“他就是晕过去了，没事，死不了，怎么救？你们麻瓜童话书不是写了吗？kiss，你亲他，他就醒了……嗯？一下不行就两下。”


	2. 卢修斯的恋爱教学2

纳西莎从马尔福庄园的大床上醒来的时候，卢修斯又不见了，他精力真好啊，揉了揉自己酸疼的腰，纳西莎看看外面将明未明的天色，决定去抓未婚夫回床上补一觉，睡的太少容易秃头啊亲爱的。

她光着脚踩在柔软的长毛地毯上，像一只初初长大的小猫，轻盈柔软，悄无声息。

她整个暑假都住在马尔福庄园，卢修斯今年毕业了，他说他们得抓紧时间缠绵缠绵，否则等她开学了，就不容易见面了，还真是理直气壮啊。

外面流言传得很不好听，说布莱克家卖女求荣，靠小女儿的色相吃点马尔福家不要的残渣剩饭，这让纳西莎很不高兴。

“你到底是爱我，还是爱我的脸？”纳西莎咬住被子角。

“乖啦，”卢修斯亲了亲她漂亮的肩胛骨，窗帘遮不住的阳光撒在纳西莎光洁的背上，让她的皮肤泛出一层金色，他努力地让身下的小少女没时间想些乱七八糟，“要是你爸在你四岁的时候就想到把你卖给我这一招，那说明他很有眼光。”

爱你，爱你的脸，爱你的身体，爱你极乐时发出的声音，爱你小脑袋里的占有欲，这些一点都不矛盾，反正卢修斯没事就想把茜茜按倒在任何软乎乎的东西上，看冰山融化成水，他愿意一辈子扎在里面。

推开马尔福家书房的大门，卢修斯光着脚坐在地毯上，用魔杖给他面前的一摞书变书皮，“唰”原本的书皮消失了，变成了黑色冷硬的精装本，上面印着《古代魔药拾遗》。

纳西莎趴在他后背，把尖下巴搁在他宽宽的肩膀上，他最近结实了不少，开始从青涩少年转变成成年男子，整个人越发迷人了，外面都说马尔福先生少年老成，做起生意来根本不像一个十几岁的少年。

那是他们没看到他现在眼泛绿光，嘴角挂着猥琐笑容的样子。

《如何俘虏女海妖》唰地变成了《一百零一种魔药催化剂》，纳西莎不用打开看就知道里面是什么内容，哼，男人的恶趣味。

“你在干什么？”她啃了啃他的脖子，他早晨起来洗澡了，身上一股冷薄荷味，很好闻。

“给我小学弟寄点书过去，你知道这是我带的最后一个学弟，而且超级不开窍，我真不希望他到毕业时候还是一个处男。”他很喜欢安静不聒噪而且相当有脑子的斯内普，眼看着小学弟的追妻之路指向异常坎坷的方向，他决定帮他一把，用他自己的方式。

卢修斯献宝一样把他挑的一大批禁书摆在纳西莎眼前，“你看这些是正常向，这些是稍微不正常向，这些是变态向……这本……哦这本你还是别看了，”卢修斯把那本《如何与巨怪愉快地玩耍》藏在了身后。

“所以……这些你都看过了？”纳西莎不善的眯起眼，“也试过吗？”她盯着那本《千种束缚法》。卢修斯不是一般的受欢迎，他那张脸不用微笑就有无知少女蜂拥而至了。

未婚妻算什么，睡到卢修斯马尔福就是赚了，这种话她在霍格沃兹女厕所隔间里听到千百回了。

“哦，那本还没有，如果你愿意的话……”卢修斯此时满脑黄色废料，根本没发现亲爱的茜茜口气已经变了。他伸手把背上的少女捞到了怀里，准备用点下流的办法给她洗洗脑，他绳子都买好了。

“那别的呢？跟别人试过吗？”纳西莎躺在卢修斯怀里，避开他亲下来的嘴唇。

其实马尔福家花名在外，布拉克萨斯·马尔福死于“龙疣梅毒”，这是人尽皆知的事情，所以很多人相信卢修斯马尔福对纳西莎不过是肉体之爱，谁不爱青春貌美，但青春貌美是最靠不住的。所以很多自恃貌美的女人觉得自己还有机会。

“亲爱的茜茜……”卢修斯没亲到嘴巴，就转向亲脖子，他家茜茜的脖子超敏感，亲几下她就投降。

“卢修斯马尔福！回答我！”纳西莎硬把他的脸推开，她挑起眉毛瞪着他。

“回答什么？”他惊讶于小未婚妻生气了，他做错了什么吗？等一下，她刚刚问了什么？

他看着她，眼神一下子暗淡下去了，“茜茜，你一定要活得很长。”

纳西莎愣了一下，这话题怎么转到了这个方向？

卢修斯把手从纳西莎的领口抽出来，站了起来，他对纳西莎伸出手，纳西莎愣愣地被他从地毯上拉了起来。

两人手拉着手来到走廊上，卢修斯指着墙上一张巨大的单人画像对纳西莎说：“你知道的，这是我妈妈。”画像上异常年轻的金发灰眼少妇温柔地对纳西莎颔首。

“我其实对她完全没有记忆了，她生下我没多久就死了，死的时候还不到二十岁。”巫师的身体没有想象中那么好，也没有包治百病的魔药。

“老布拉克萨斯名声不好，我知道，但我一点都不恨他，反而我很可怜他。他从二十岁就做了一个鳏夫，一辈子没有续弦，跟我孤零零地生活在马尔福庄园里，他能怎么办呢？他常常半夜睡不着来跟妈妈说话，一边说一边哭。所以他偶尔被那些长得像她的掘金小娘子绊倒，也是情有可原的事情。”

“所以你要相信我，只要有你在我就不会看任何人一眼，不要给我不名誉地死掉的机会，就算那只是寂寞生命里的一夜荒唐。”

“哦，卢修斯……”纳西莎都快要哭了，“对不起，我不应该不相信你，我会努力活得很长的，不会让你寂寞，不会让你孤独。”

“外面的传言总喜欢猎奇，他们并不在乎你真正的样子，他们只想看他们想看的周末八点档。如果我，我们家，是外面传言的样子，你觉得马尔福庄园还会是这么冷清吗？”生孩子是一件简单的事情，但只跟心爱的人生孩子是一件艰难的事情，这才是马尔福家的浪漫。

“对不起，对不起，”纳西莎抱住卢修斯，“我以后不会再说这种蠢话了，我会一直一直陪着你的。”

“所以，其实我有一种新型的锻炼的方法，你愿意跟我试试吗？会让身体更柔软，肌肉更强劲……”卢修斯眼里闪着诡异的光，不可察觉地搂着纳西莎往卧室走去。

“嗯，好的，我愿意。”天真的少女忙不迭的点头，完全没发现自己掉进了圈套里。这种新的“锻炼方法”会让她明天下不了床。

亲爱的，我会注意再注意，小心再小心，请陪着我度过我漫长的生命，不管那里面有多少风暴苦痛，有多少黑暗挣扎，请陪着我，看着我，那是真实的我，真实的，只爱着你的卑微的我。

斯内普捂住了脸，他今天带了一大堆马尔福寄来的“魔药书”到他和莉莉的秘密魔药实验室，他写魔药作业的时候，早就写好作业的三好生莉莉从里面抽了一本，安静地看了起来。

当他写完作业的时候，发现身边的小女生脸红的像个番茄，大眼睛水汪汪地一脸局促不安。

“西弗，这真的是魔药书吗？”莉莉小心翼翼地把书名为《一百零一种魔药催化剂》的书摊开在斯内普眼前，里面的女海妖扭成一个不可思议的姿势展开她那妖异的身体。

“额……”斯内普当然知道那是什么，卢修斯还没毕业的时候就开始给他灌输成人知识，他都不知道卢修斯到底从哪里搞到这么多禁书。

看着眼前一大摞黑色封皮的“魔药书”，难道这些都是……

“莉莉，我们今天还是去黑湖散散步吧，我今天忽然不想看书了，眼睛好痛！”


	3. 卢修斯的恋爱教学3

这个情况有点不对劲。

卢修斯马尔福从宿醉里醒过来的时候感觉头疼欲裂，老斯拉格霍恩教授的那瓶酒有问题，他明明只喝了两杯就站不住了。他记得自己从酒会上挣扎了出来，爬进了壁炉，大喊了“马尔福庄园”，绿光一闪，然后就什么都不知道。

按理说他应该已经回家了，茜茜从来都会坐在壁炉前等他回来，视他喝醉的程度决定是把他飘去床上还是扫帚间。

可是现在自己还在冰凉的壁炉里躺着。

妈呀，头可真疼。

他从壁炉里钻出来，这的确是马尔福庄园的书房，每一件东西他都很熟悉，但似乎每一件东西都不在它应该在的位置。

他的古董高背椅孤零零地立在书桌后面，而茜茜的椅子不在这里，他工作的时候总喜欢把她放在他视野之内，听到她发出悉悉索索的声音，他会感到很安心。

桌子上也没有茜茜喜欢的绿玫瑰，她每天都像麻瓜一样亲自插瓶。

甚至连地毯颜色也不对，茜茜不喜欢这种紫色。

这里不像他的马尔福庄园，更像是……

“嘭”书房门被狠狠地推开了，一个小小的身影被推了进来，“哭哭哭，就知道哭，你在这好好哭吧！”

“贝拉姐姐……别关门……”门无情地关上了，还有卡巴卡巴上锁的声音，小女孩惊恐地环视这间黑黢黢的书房，她跑到窗前，踩着椅子向外喊，“卢修斯，卢修斯，”远处似乎有孩子的嬉闹声，但没有人回应她。小女孩爬下凳子，又开始哭起来。

这是……茜茜？哦，看她这件泼了菜汤的裙子，他想起来了。他记忆里有这一天，那天老马尔福例行公事地告诉他，他订婚了，跟布莱克家的小姐。他嗯了一声就跑出去玩飞天扫帚了，甚至没问是哪一个布莱克。

他那时候十二岁吧，觉得玩是世界上的头等大事。

梦回过去？看来他醉的真不轻，明天醒来肯定在扫帚间里。

当然梦里也不能让茜茜哭。

“别哭。”他走到她身边，坐在她身边的地毯上，摸摸她金色的小脑袋，“别哭……”他口袋里有纳西莎给他装的醒酒糖，他拆开一块给她。

卢修斯的出现让纳西莎吓了一跳，她都没发觉这屋子里有人，她裙子上全是菜汤，还一直在哭，这真不体面。

而且这人挨得也太近了，她应该叫个家养小精灵过来。

等等，这个味道……

“卢修斯？”酒味盖不住淡淡的冷薄荷味道。

果然是做梦，他的茜茜就算是小丫头模样也一下子认出他了。

“嗯嗯。”他把糖塞进她嘴里，把还在疼的头靠在她怀里。

“你熬出增龄剂了？还偷喝马尔福先生的酒？”她自然而然地抱住他金色的脑袋生气地瞪他。

“我头疼，茜茜。”他闭上眼睛在她怀里蹭了蹭，“你为什么哭？谁欺负你了？贝拉？”

纳西莎轻轻地按摩他的太阳穴，她感冒之后头疼安多米达也是这样给她按摩的。“没有人欺负我，我哭是因为我不想跟你订婚，卢修斯。”

“为什么？”他睁开了眼睛。

“因为你并不爱我，你对谁都一样，你今天还弄脏了我的新裙子，连句抱歉也没说。”纳西莎涨红了脸，平时她不敢说这些，可是今天的卢修斯看上去不一样，他感觉很温柔，不会笑她。

“对不起，茜茜，”他坐了起来，还要替小混蛋卢修斯道歉啊，命真苦，他拉住她的手，认真地看着她。“有时候我只是想引起你注意，可能选错了方法，因为我不想看到你对格林格拉斯家的傻瓜笑。”

纳西莎脸红了，金色的长发和锐利的灰眼，他长大了真的很好看啊，“卢修斯，跟我订婚，你真的高兴吗？如果换成安多米达呢？”

她的问题真多，卢修斯自认为小时候根本没想过这个问题，他不知道自己什么时候喜欢上茜茜的，因为从小的认知里茜茜就是他的啊。

他低下头，用他不想回答问题时候最惯用的方式，堵上了她的嘴。

纳西莎惊讶地睁大了眼睛，卢修斯在吻她？她感觉整张脸烧了起来，天啊，她梦想过这一幕，现在这一幕成真了。

“闭上眼睛。”他从牙缝里挤出一句话，她嘴里有糖的味道，非常甜。小女孩乖乖地闭上了眼睛，他换了个角度，吻得更深了一点。

茜茜曾经告诉他，她的初吻是跟他在马尔福庄园的书房里，可是他根本毫无记忆，他一直以为是她记错了，是跟别家哪个小混蛋，现在看来倒是真的，是跟他，在梦里，他不由自主地翘起了嘴角。

卢修斯把纳西莎抱在怀里，在她耳边轻声说，“我知道我有时候挺讨厌的，不过我真的不是不喜欢你，我很喜欢你，茜茜，你注意到我经常偷看你吗？”

“真的吗？我以为你是因为不喜欢我，所以瞪我。”她有时候跟他对上眼神，他就狠狠地瞪她。

“那是因为害羞啊，你对我温柔点，我就不会那样了。”矜持的布莱克家小小姐，小时候就是一座小冰山。

“真的？那好吧。”他又亲了她一下，惹得她笑了起来，他的吻给了她勇气，既然卢修斯喜欢自己，那她可以给他温柔。

“夏天过后，我也要去霍格沃兹上学了。”她期待地眨眼。

“我会照顾你的，”他想起她穿斯莱特林校袍的样子，“嗯……我先找几本书给你，对你有帮助。”他站起来转到书架后面。

纳西莎等了半天也没看到卢修斯出来，“卢修斯？”她叫了一声，没得到回答。

“卢……”她站起来，此时门开了，十二岁的卢修斯正在对贝拉大叫，“你把她一个人关在里面？你疯了？她是个胆小鬼，你会吓坏她的！”

原来他药效过了啊，怪不得偷偷溜走了，纳西莎笑了起来，她跑了两步扑进卢修斯的怀里，“卢修斯，谢谢你，有你在我就不害怕。”

贝拉捂住嘴嗤嗤地笑了起来，她第一次看到这么热情的茜茜，也第一次看到脸这么红的卢修斯，哈哈哈……不过他们今天订婚了，这也很正常不是吗？

卢修斯耷拉着脑袋坐在秋千架子上，谁告诉他他这又是去了哪了？为啥书架后面是秋千架？

他从口袋里抓出剩下的糖给了那个脸色苍白一头黑发的小巨怪，还用魔杖把他奇怪的衣服变得合身了点，“别盯着我了，我不是坏人，拿着糖去找那个红毛丫头一起吃吧……就给她一块，如果吃完了她还跟你要，你就说你亲我一下我就再给你一块。”

啊，他再也不喝酒了，好想念马尔福庄园的床啊。


	4. 卢修斯的恋爱教学4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 跟《龙小姐》联动，德拉科是女孩

“你说德拉蔻这是像谁啊？”卢修斯一边坐在魔药办公室的凳子上替亲闺女德拉蔻给毛毛虫扒皮，一边哀怨地说。又跟着哈利波特跑了，我们可是骄傲的马尔福啊。

斯内普说德拉蔻跟赫敏去图书馆了，呸，图书馆里根本没有人，她绝对又去跟那个小混蛋哈利波特约会去了，真不让人省心！

像谁？像你啊！你忘了你天天追着纳西莎跑的日子了吗？斯内普白了他一眼，继续批作业，给哈利的羊皮纸一个鲜红的“T”。

骂归骂，嫌弃归嫌弃，但还得护犊子，“斯内普你没有手了吗，为什么让德拉蔻给这么恶心的虫子扒皮，它还长了嘴，哎呦……咬了她怎么办？”我女儿有洁癖！

魔药教授表示德拉蔻做的比你干净利索多了，你要不想干就放着等她回来干，我那还有半桶。

卢修斯立刻加快了速度。

他模模糊糊想起当年他似乎也帮人扒过毛毛虫皮，那时候魔药教授还是斯拉格霍恩那老滑头。

“呜呜呜呜呜……”纳西莎就只是哭，哭得眼前的毛毛虫都快淹死在她的眼泪里了。

“布莱克小姐，别哭了，毕竟你用恶咒在前，而且对方又是格兰芬多，麦格教授已经罚她们去擦厕所了，我只是关你紧闭已经很轻了。”斯拉格霍恩教授对着眼前哭得梨花带雨的小姑娘也狠不下心，布莱克家最小的女儿算是布莱克家的乖宝宝了，一直都很安静听话，说她跟两个格兰芬多女孩打架他都有点不信。

“教授，”金发灰眼的少年站在门口，级长徽章在他胸口闪闪发光，“我来监督布莱克小姐关禁闭，您去休息吧。”

“那就太好了，马尔福，辛苦你了。”斯拉格霍恩松了一口气，太好了，他今天收到了之前学生寄来了德国巧克力新品，一点都不想加班呢。

默默地坐在纳西莎身边，手法利落地给毛毛虫扒皮，卢修斯上嘴唇翘了起来，“做的很好啊，茜茜，你居然也会给人甩恶咒。”

掏出手绢，纳西莎捂住自己哭得红红的眼睛和鼻子，她现在的样子一定好丑，“还不是……还不是因为你……”

“没想到你这么爱我，茜茜……快亲我一下。”

“闭嘴，卢修斯。”纳西莎涨红了脸，她不哭了，靠在卢修斯肩膀上看他给毛毛虫扒皮，他身上的冷薄荷味让她涨红了脸。

五年级她们开始学习迷情剂了，斯拉格霍恩教授熬出来一大锅，她闻到那珍珠母色的药剂飘出浓郁的冷薄荷味，开心地抿起了嘴角，她就知道一定是这个味道，卢修斯的味道。

下课后她跟朋友向餐厅走去，忽然想起来似乎把羽毛笔落在了魔药教室的桌子上。

“阿芙洛，你们先走吧，我回去拿一下我的羽毛笔。”纳西莎转身走回地下室。

刚走到门口，她看到了一个格兰芬多女孩站在教室门口东张西望。“莉迪亚，你好了吗？”她声音沙哑，特别像一只鸭子，紧张地对着教室里面喊。

“好了好了，”莉迪亚万尼偷偷摸摸地走了出来，她鬼鬼祟祟地四下看了看，把什么塞进口袋，“我拿到了，艾达，快走吧。”两个女孩急匆匆地走了。

格兰芬多们又来偷魔药材料吗？纳西莎眨了眨眼，格兰芬多还真穷。不过她不想多管闲事，进去拿了羽毛笔就走了。

本来这件事就到此为止了，可是似乎像是命中注定一样，圣诞节前，纳西莎坐在女厕所隔间里，又听到了那个鸭子一般的声音。

“你都准备好了？”鸭子嗓的艾达汤普森说，声音里全是跃跃欲试。

“当然了，我准备趁飞行课的时候，把我的巧克力跟布莱克的调包，用“复制成双”，包装一模一样，卢修斯一定发现了不了。布莱克送的他一定会吃，只要他吃了我加了迷情剂的巧克力，那他就是我的了……”莉迪亚声音里是掩饰不住的兴奋。

“迷情剂效果能持续多久？”艾达问。

“我已经放了一段时间，据说放的时间越长效果越好，不过，只要能睡到卢修斯就行了，有了关系我不信他还不理我……要不是我约了他那么多次他都不理我，我也不用这么麻烦……！”莉迪亚得意地笑着说。

此时，厕所隔间门响了一下，莉迪亚猛地回过身，一个魔咒已经打中了她的脸，她的脸迅速扭曲了起来，肿胀发红，好像一个烘烤失败的大蛋糕。

“天啊，布莱克……”艾达惊叫起来，她连魔杖就没掏出来就中了纳西莎的膨胀咒，整个人膨胀成了一个大气球，飘到了厕所天花板上。

冷冷地收起魔杖，纳西莎恶狠狠地盯着莉迪亚，“你应该感谢我，如果你真的这么干了，卢修斯的手段可不像我这么温和。”莉迪亚摸着自己的脸惊恐地尖叫出声，连滚带爬地向外跑去，走廊里一阵喧哗，大家都在喊，“快看，成精的大西红柿。”

纳西莎昂起头，走出女厕所，回到斯莱特林地窖，小脸才垮下来，天啊，她给别人用了恶咒，她违反校规了，她应该去找斯拉格霍恩教授自首对不对？

“茜茜，你怎么了，脸色好难看……”卢修斯从后面追上了，搂住纳西莎的肩膀，他一眼就看到她了，中午不来餐厅吃饭干什么去了？

恹恹地看了一眼罪魁祸首卢修斯，纳西莎只觉得眼眶一阵发酸，她哭着推开他，去找斯拉格霍恩教授去了。

好不容易听纳西莎抽抽噎噎地把事情讲清楚，麦格教授也带着莉迪亚和艾达来了。

斯拉格霍恩教授先发制人表示自己的迷情剂丢了，有人目击就是这两位格兰芬多小姐偷的，证据应该就在她们书包里。他挥了一下魔杖，加了迷情剂的巧克力就从莉迪亚的书包里掉了出来，爱面子的麦格教授狠狠地瞪着莉迪亚，但莉迪亚的脸已经看不出她心虚不心虚了。

“虽然的确情有可原，但这也不是布莱克小姐使用恶咒的理由。”一码归一码。

“当然，当然，我会关她禁闭的。”斯拉格霍恩教授挥挥手，“米勒娃，你快带这两位姑娘去医疗翼吧，她们的脸真可怕。”

看到麦格教授领着两个妖怪走了出来，等在门口的卢修斯正好听到斯拉格霍恩对纳西莎说，“今晚下课后来我办公室关禁闭，布莱克小姐。”

看着纳西莎哭着走了，卢修斯敲门走进了斯拉格霍恩教授办公室，“教授，纳西莎闯祸了？”

“罪魁祸首来了？”斯拉格霍恩扬起眉毛，幸灾乐祸地笑了起来，把来龙去脉讲了一边，“我还不知道纳西莎魔咒这么厉害，我是不是看错她了？”纳西莎考试从来都是及格万岁，多一分累赘。

“她一直很厉害的，教授。”卢修斯露出一个骄傲的笑容，他家茜茜虽然是个爱哭包，但该凶猛的时候一点都不含糊。

他家小少女在担心他，这感觉真好。虽然他这么多年处理迷情剂食物已经特别有经验了，绝对不会去碰散发着水仙花香味的东西。但他不打算告诉她，让她为他担心吧。这样的茜茜也超级可爱，哦，他想吻她了。

把那一桶毛虫处理干净，卢修斯擦了擦手。纳西莎靠在他肩膀上已经快睡着了，她今天哭的太多，有点累。

转头在她嘴角上轻啄了一下，卢修斯像聊明天的天气一样淡淡地开口，“茜茜，想睡我吗？不用迷情剂也可以。”

纳西莎使劲睁开打架的眼皮，“不想。”我可不是犯了花痴的格兰芬多。

“可我想啊。”卢修斯毫不脸红地贴了上去，你不主动我主动就好了，困的睁不开眼的茜茜也好可爱啊，“今晚去我宿舍好不好？”

“放开我，卢修斯，这是办公室……天啊，你刚扒了毛毛虫皮没洗手……唔……”

第二天，卢修斯高兴地问高尔和克拉布想不想学点高级魔药配置，两个正方形的胖子很高兴地点了点头。

几天后，格兰芬多的莉迪亚和艾达疯狂追求高尔和克拉布的消息震撼了整个霍格沃兹，大家都在感叹，原来野猪也有春天啊。


	5. 卢修斯的恋爱教学5

满花园装饰的花朵都还没撤去，婚礼的衣香鬓影还在眼前，贝拉踩着满地还没枯萎的花瓣走进马尔福庄园，赫然发现只有纳西莎一个人在家，卢修斯马尔斯上班去了。

看着正在修剪插花的妹妹，贝拉冷哼出声，“如果说韦斯莱家是纯血之耻（太穷），我觉得马尔福家就是世家之耻，他是多爱工作啊？跟麻瓜做生意，在魔法部任职，我记得他还是霍格沃兹校董事，他忙得过来吗？”他晚上几点回来？你独守空房吗？

纯血世家一般都是不工作的，穷人才工作呢。有房有地有钱有地位，为什么要工作？

“贝拉……卢修斯说这不叫工作，这叫看世界，做生意可以了解麻瓜界，在魔法部可以了解时局，在霍格沃兹可以了解魔法界的未来，纯血世家太封闭了要被时代抛弃的。”纳西莎停下手里的鎏金小剪刀，不满地看了贝拉一眼，莱斯特兰奇姐夫想工作也没地方要他呀。

“哇，刚结婚就帮着马尔福家看不上布莱克家了，你这个小没良心的。”贝拉拧了一把纳西莎的脸蛋，扭着腰去摆弄黑胶唱机，准备放点音乐来听，纳西莎刚要出声阻止，贝拉已经被唱片的声浪震出去五步远——这是上次卢修斯和纳西莎去伦敦听演唱会买回来的摇滚乐。

太堕落了！太羞耻了！你们俩天天到底在干什么？贝拉气的拂袖而去，纳西莎涨红了脸。

都怪卢修斯，非要搞什么“单身派对”。

他们结婚前几天，卢修斯忽然神神秘秘地要带纳西莎去伦敦玩，说要开个“单身派对”。而且他还装了一个大行李箱，里面不知道是什么东西。

“单身派对是什么？”你为什么总有那么多新名词？

“麻瓜结婚前庆祝告别单身的一种聚会，很适合我们吧？”卢修斯这样解释。

“这也要庆祝？麻瓜们真闲。可是……为什么要穿成这样？这是什么？”纳西莎提溜起那好像渔网一样的东西，这是发网吗？

卢修斯要带纳西莎去听最流行的摇滚乐，他准备了一套麻瓜女孩最潮流的衣服——无袖T恤衫，迷你裙，渔网袜，他还准备了眼线笔准备给纳西莎画一个大烟熏。

“哦，这个是袜子，我来给你穿。”卢修斯发誓自己真的是想给茜茜穿袜子，但是看到她的腿他就把持不住了，尤其是看到她雪白的腿套上黑色的网袜，他毫不犹豫就把那渔网袜扯成了一堆烂线，哎，自己包装的礼物自己拆，这感觉也不赖。

拽着裙子一动不动站在狂欢的摇滚乐迷里的纳西莎觉得自己格格不入，第一她有点腰疼，第二穿这么短的裙子你们为什么还要跳要扭，我看到你内裤了前面的小姐……纳西莎更不敢动了。

“茜茜，不喜欢这里我们就换个地方，”卢修斯贴在茜茜耳边大声说，不贴着耳朵根本什么都听不见。

他脱下自己的外套给茜茜搭在腰上，纳西莎觉得穿着紧身裤尖皮鞋的卢修斯看上去很可笑，可周围姑娘们火辣辣的目光，让纳西莎知道他这个长发摇滚范儿，在麻瓜姑娘眼里很帅气。

第二站卢修斯选在了酒吧，这个伦敦最火的酒吧有着全伦敦最漂亮的钢管舞娘，纳西莎的脸都变成锅底色了。

“亲爱的，你要用艺术的角度来看啊，这是舞蹈嘛，也是一种美。”卢修斯赶紧给纳西莎灌了一杯酒，芭蕾舞穿的也不多是吧。

“是的，身材很美，”纳西莎斜睨了一眼卢修斯，经常来？

“尝尝这个酒，很甜的，”卢修斯摸了摸鼻子，他在这里还有包厢，但高尔和克拉布用的更多些。

不过，杯子里的酒味道的确不错，“嗯，这个很好喝。”

在卢修斯给纳西莎要酒的几分钟，立马有男士过来搭讪了，纳西莎这种一看就没来过酒吧的清纯女孩，在这种地方简直会发光。

“哼……”布莱克小姐的不搭理被理解为一种默许，卢修斯一回头发现她身边已经站了三个男人。

好吧，这个地方也不适合，色狼太多了。

夜已经很深了，但卢修斯没打算让茜茜休息，他带着那个大行李箱搂住纳西莎幻影移形了。

睁开眼睛眼前一片灿烂星光，天上的星，地上的星，都在眼前闪烁，纳西莎捂住了嘴。他们来到了某个杳无人烟的森林深处，这里有一个巨大的湖，周围没有灯光，只有天上的星光倒影在湖水里，耳边没有嘈杂，只有虫鸣和风吹动湖水的声音。

“这地方真美……我们是要在这里露营吗？”纳西莎终于知道卢修斯带的巨大行李箱里面都是什么了，他正在用魔杖搭起帐篷，生起篝火。

“是露营，但……”卢修斯丢下魔杖，伸手去解纳西莎的衣服，“这叫天体营。”

“什么？”

“就是什么都不穿，这样才能更好似跟自然融为一体。”卢修斯在茜茜耳边轻声说，“这个我真的没有参加过，我只想跟你一起玩，所以我找了这个地方，绝对不会有人来。”他也不希望茜茜被别人看到。

稀里糊涂就被卢修斯脱光了，纳西莎觉得自己刚才一定是喝多了，才让卢修斯这么放肆。她红着脸捂住了身体，“我……我可以下水玩一会吗？”下了水就看不到了。

“咱们一起。”选湖边就是为了下水啊。

说实话，裸泳的感觉还真不错，好像自己真的成为了水的一部分，水流轻轻柔柔地抚过光/裸的身体，带着丝丝凉意，非常舒服。

“想潜水吗？我带了鳃囊草。”卢修斯挨到纳西莎身边，他自然也什么也没穿，两人的皮肤贴在一起，他手脚一点都不老实地搂着她，冷薄荷味混着酒味，让纳西莎更晕了。

吃了鳃囊草，潜水就好像走路一样轻松，两人向着湖水深处游去，无数大大小小的鱼游过他们身边，带着好奇的神色打量着他们，你们也是鱼吗？

湖底的细沙是洁净的纯白，卢修斯站到水底，拉着纳西莎也站在细沙上。他点亮魔杖，周围的水草和贝类反射出奇妙的光晕，从来没见过光的湖底鱼类纷纷逃走。

因为在水底不能说话，他拿出一张施了防水魔法的羊皮纸，他刚刚一直藏在手心里。

“茜茜，你愿意嫁给我吗？”

单膝跪下，卢修斯从手指上摘下马尔福家祖传的戒指，这个比家主戒指小一点，是马尔福夫人专用的戒指，一般是婚后由上一代马尔福夫人传给新夫人。

纳西莎嘴里冒出一个大气泡，她捂住嘴巴，有点想哭。他们很小就订婚了，结婚也早就定好了时间，所以卢修斯没有跟她求过婚，她还以为他不会求婚了。

看着他灰色的眼睛和微笑的唇角，纳西莎点了点头，反正在水里，她尽情地流眼泪。

接过他手里的戒指，戴着自己的手指上，魔法戒指立刻缩成她的尺寸，闪烁起契约的光彩，纳西莎立刻感觉到了卢修斯的喜悦，这是个古老的魔法，在魔法部出现之前，巫师们就是用这个魔法缔结婚姻契约的。戴上戒指意味着他们俩承诺在巫师漫长的生命里，互相忠诚，不离不弃。

卢修斯高兴地站起身来吻住她，不用考虑呼吸的深吻撩动了情/欲，而且他们本来也没穿衣服，卢修斯揉捏着纳西莎柔软的身体，在水里似乎可以解锁更多的姿势，眯起眼睛，卢修斯把茜茜的腿盘在了自己的腰上……

这样的旅行应该多搞几次，看他从麻瓜那里学来的东西多么有趣，他以后还要继续带着茜茜一起看世界。

不过，此时卢修斯放纵自己什么也不想了，他眼前的美人儿实在太销魂了。


	6. 蓄谋已久的爱情游戏

“教授……贞操咒应该怎么念？”贝拉特里克斯布莱克一脸凝重地对弗利维教授提问。

其乐融融的魔咒教室里瞬间寂静无声，小动物们一会儿看看贝拉，一会儿看看弗利维教授。

“哦，布莱克小姐，那是封建领主时期的古老魔咒了，而且你们这个年纪的年轻人不应该摒弃传统桎梏，拥抱美好爱情吗？”弗利维教授稍微有点脸红。

教室里传出一片嘘声。

“可我有两个妹妹啊，我明年就要毕业了，我不在霍格沃茨她们被穷鬼泥巴种拐跑了怎么办？，”贝拉特里克斯皱起了眉头，“我可不想她们被满脑子黄色的臭男生拥抱。”

教室里嘘声更大了。

“控制欲别那么强，布莱克小姐，”弗利维教授摇摇头，“古老魔咒可不是那么容易掌握的，他们都是用古代魔文记录的，布莱克小姐你选修古代魔文了吗？”

该死的她没有，贝拉翻了个白眼。

那就没办法了，不知道翻倒巷有没有贞操带卖，带魔法的那种，谁敢脱她妹妹们的裙子，就咬掉那个人的小jj。她准备给博金写封信问问。

贝拉的忧虑绝对不是多余的，布莱克小姐们的美貌就好像沙砾里的钻石，藏是藏不住的。

“茜茜，你又装不认识我。”卢修斯马尔福伸出他的长腿挡住了纳西莎布莱克的去路。

“？”纳西莎眯起她的大眼睛，她有一点近视，但她绝对不往脸上架瓶底。所以很多人说她挺傲气的，其实她只是看不清楚而已，“哦，卢修斯哥哥？有什么事吗？”

“叫我卢克，茜茜，周末跟我去霍格莫德买糖吃怎么样？”马尔福大少爷露出慵懒的笑容，眼神从纳西莎的头顶爬到她脚踝，她长得真不错。

他四年级了，终于觉得姑娘比魁地奇吸引他了。

那天阳光正好，纳西莎路过魁地奇训练场的时候，卢修斯骑着飞天扫帚从空中一眼就看到了她耀眼的金色头发，他愣了一下，金色飞贼就一头撞在他鼻子上。

“哦哦哦，马尔福看姑娘看得流鼻血了。”高尔在一旁哈哈大笑，大屁股底下的飞天扫帚发出不堪重负的吱嘎声。

“门牙赛大棒。”卢修斯摸了一把鼻子，冷冷地对高尔甩魔咒，“说话注意点，教你教得我都累了，高尔小乖乖。”

虽然马尔福家和布莱克家是世交，但他跟纳西莎并不熟。从小卢修斯是男孩头，贝拉是女孩头，他们日常除了互相辱骂就没说过正经话。贝拉当然不会把自己的小妹妹介绍给卢修斯。

不过跟姑娘混熟对卢修斯根本不算问题，想要跟他厮混的四大学院姑娘如过江之鲫，他对她们倒是挺温和的，但只是装模作样的绅士风度而已，他其实理都不想理她们。

从小跟那个偏执地只爱着他去世的母亲，然而私生活混乱得一塌糊涂的阿布拉克萨斯住在一起，卢修斯表面是个浪荡子，其实感情洁癖得要命。他要么不动心，要么就毫无保留。

他现在就对纳西莎布莱克挺动心的。不只因为她精致的脸蛋和金色的发丝，还有她全身那种倨傲与柔媚混合在一起的气质，最重要的是，她有一双清澈坚定的眼睛。

但是，纳西莎虽然身体已经发育得袅袅婷婷，但她的心理年龄被贝拉那只老母鸡保护得似乎还停留在十岁左右。

“对不起，卢修斯哥哥，我得跟贝拉一起去霍格莫德，她说那里有全英国最可怕的鬼屋，要是跟男生去，就会被大鬼吃掉。”纳西莎认真地说。

贝拉才是最大的鬼，卢修斯很想翻白眼。

“可是很多女孩都跟男生去，她们都没有被吃掉。”卢修斯耐心地说。

“贝拉说其实她们已经被吃了，只是看不出来而已。”纳西莎眨眨眼。

“恩……”这句话其实说的也有道理，卢修斯伸手去拉纳西莎的手，“茜茜，要不我们去黑湖边转转，我带你划船？”

“马尔福，立刻松开你臭烘烘的脏手，否则送你个肿头咒。”贝拉不知道从哪冒了出来，用魔杖指着卢修斯。

瞥了贝拉一眼，看她横眉立目不像开玩笑，卢修斯立刻松开了手，中了肿头咒他在纳西莎面前的形象可就完了，而且他明白现在跟贝拉起冲突一点都不明智，“亲爱的贝拉，你那么紧张干什么？我只是跟茜茜握握手而已，我们两家难道不是世交吗？，茜茜也是我的妹妹啊。”

“哼，一个马尔福？”贝拉冷笑着，“茜茜不是你妹妹，别自作多情了。茜茜，他有没有对你无礼？马尔福家都是大坏蛋，你不要跟他多接触。”

“没有，贝拉姐姐。”纳西莎不解地眨巴着眼睛，他长得挺好看的，也很有礼貌，不用对他那么凶吧。

“得了得了，贝拉，我这就走了，不是就不是，难道我很稀罕？”卢修斯冷笑着转身挥了挥手，做出要走的样子，他用余光瞄了一眼纳西莎，她根本没在看他，哎，这是个没开窍的小妮子，他的路看来还挺难走。

卢修斯可不是个无脑冲动的人，他也不相信一见钟情。纳西莎是不是真的像她看起来那么好，他当然要慢慢了解，了解够了才能铺网。

幸亏贝拉已经七年级了，被毕业考试压的喘不过气来，她没时间的时候就把纳西莎交给安多米达，不过安多米达自己地下恋情谈的风生水起，尤其是卢修斯那次有意无意在她身后提起有求必应屋，她忽然就没了时间去管纳西莎。

卢修斯抓住了不少机会跟纳西莎说话。

他发现这个女孩虽然被保护得过了头，有点幼稚有点傲气，但头脑很清楚，温柔里透着一股子韧劲，并不是脑子一桶水的芭比娃娃。

越了解她就越喜欢她，但他这次学聪明了，嘴上手上都很规矩，一点逾矩的行为都没有。顺利地在纳西莎心里树立起“绅士哥哥”的形象。

“这是新出的巧克力，我父亲从瑞士带回来的。”他递给纳西莎一个小礼物盒，“别告诉贝拉，她不喜欢我。”

“我知道你们从小就爱吵。”纳西莎微微笑，卢修斯送得东西都不贵重，就是些女孩子喜欢的小玩意儿，她倒是没有推辞，只是回礼很伤脑筋。

“看来我长大了，贝拉还没有。”卢修斯耸耸肩，“圣诞节我家举行舞会，你们来吗？”

“肯定要去的，但不知道会呆多久，贝拉一般十点之前就回带我们回家了。”

“恩，来就好，”他笑了一下，铂金色的发丝在阳光下面很耀眼，灰眼睛浅得像银色。

对纳西莎点了点头，卢修斯转身走了，放长线才能钓大鱼，他一点都不急。他前脚刚走，安多米达就来了。

“刚刚你跟谁在一起？”安多米达脖子上还留着泰德送的草莓，衬衣领子也歪在一边，她自己都没留意到。

“没有谁啊，同学寒暄。”纳西莎柔柔地说，伸出魔杖消掉了安多米达脖子上的红印。

“哦，谢谢，哦……”安多米达有点不好意思，也不好再追问，茜茜的确没有亲密的男朋友，她跟谁说几句话似乎也无所谓。

转眼就到了圣诞节，马尔福家的圣诞舞会非常豪华，布莱克三姐妹穿了不同颜色的裙子，贝拉穿了暗红色，安多米达是浅黄，纳西莎则是墨绿，走在一起完全是一排交通信号灯。

卢修斯跟阿布拉克萨斯站在门口迎接客人，马尔福家没有女主人，卢修斯很小就开始操办家宅里的事情，他很快就上手了，搞得妥妥贴贴，连老阿布拉克萨斯都挑不出什么毛病。

贝拉警惕地看了卢修斯一眼，对阿布拉克萨斯行礼。卢修斯对纳西莎表现过兴趣，但被她阻止之后就再也没有继续了，难道他知难而退了？

卢修斯对着她们礼貌地假笑，“祝今晚玩的愉快，布莱克小姐……们。”

雷古勒斯和小天狼星跟在姐姐们身后，他们还没到上霍格沃茨的年龄，不过气质已经迥然不同，一个温和一个慵懒，雷古勒斯跟卢修斯关系不错，他对他眨眨眼。

在布莱克一家走远之后，阿布拉克萨斯坏笑着问卢修斯：“纳西莎？你眼光不错呀，布莱克家唯一的金发小公主。”

“爸爸你会读心术吗？”卢修斯脸上一热，他别开眼睛，“别说出去，我还没追到她呢。”

“追什么啊，我去找老布莱克给你们订婚。”阿布拉克萨斯微笑，马尔福家这点能力还是有的。

“别，先让我试试，我可不想让茜茜觉得嫁给我是家族任务。不过……要是我失败了，你再去给我们订婚吧。”纳西莎他是要定了，光明正大或者下三滥的手段他都无所谓。

“那你动作可要快点，五年级的圣诞节，你要还不能跟她在槲寄生下面接吻，我就去找老布莱克了。你知道，纳西莎这种女孩，盯着得可不止你一个。”阿布拉克萨斯耸耸肩，还在为爱情烦恼，年轻真好。

贝拉从小长得就高，虽然才十七岁但已经完全是成年人的体型了，她是那种肤色略深的黑美人，野性又大胆，围着她请她跳舞的男人排长队。安多米达十五岁，只能说勉强够到社交圈的门槛，她不如大姐和妹妹亮眼，也不爱交际，追求者寥寥，但小天狼星几乎就是她的跟屁虫，黏在她身上的弹涂鱼，倒是也不寂寞。

纳西莎才十三岁，她跟小小的雷古勒斯坐在长沙发上吃吃喝喝，对跳舞完全没兴趣。

“茜茜姐姐，我还要吃这个，”雷古勒斯腮帮子鼓鼓地指着其中一样点心说。

“可是这种好像已经没有了。”纳西莎看了看自助餐区，的确已经没了。

“你去找卢修斯要，他肯定给你的。他对女孩子可好了。”雷古勒斯对着姐姐撒娇。

听到这句话也不知道是该开心还是不开心，纳西莎点了点头，去找卢修斯。

马尔福家的大宅真的大，纳西莎问了半天才找到卢修斯。

他正在厨房门口，似乎刚跟家养小精灵说完话。

“卢修斯哥哥……哎呦……”纳西莎急走了两步，高跟鞋一歪，堪堪扶住墙壁才站住。

“怎么了？茜茜？崴脚了？疼吗？”卢修斯立刻走了过来，蹲下看她的脚踝。

被男孩子温热的手指捏住脚，纳西莎立刻红了脸，可是……真的疼。

“哎呦，好疼。”她眼泪都出来了。

“失礼了。”卢修斯抱歉地点点头，打横把她抱了起来，转了一个拐角，那里是他的小书房。其实卢修斯才十四岁，他抱不动纳西莎，但他偷偷用了一个漂浮咒。

纳西莎脸红红地靠在卢修斯怀里，还没忘了自己来的目的：“那种里面是巧克力榛仁的点心，雷古勒斯还想要一点。”

“嗯，我让多比拿给他。”卢修斯把她放在长沙发上，额头几乎顶在她头上，“我先给你治好脚踝。”

脱掉她的鞋和袜子，她的脚很小，白白的，可以被他一只手握在手掌里，脚踝现在已经肿了起来，看上去非常的可怜。

纳西莎咬住粉红色的嘴唇，小脸涨的通红，治疗一下脚踝需要脱鞋吗？她疑惑地想。他掌心的温度好高，被他碰过的地方都热辣辣的。

卢修斯是斯莱特林的魁地奇队员，斯莱特林的球队风格从来都是野蛮冲撞型，所以治疗咒他还算擅长。

用魔杖轻轻点了点手里的白皙的小脚丫，“愈合如初！”，卢修斯一边轻轻念着咒，一边用手指轻轻摩挲着纳西莎的脚，纳西莎动也不敢动，只觉得脸红的几乎要滴血。

卢修斯扬起浅色的灰眼睛看着纳西莎，眼神有种说不出的亲昵玩味，让纳西莎忽然有种他在调戏她的感觉。

红肿渐渐消退了，卢修斯又念了几遍，才松开她的脚。替她把鞋袜穿好，他立刻恢复了绅士模样，招呼来多比，让他送布莱克小姐回舞厅。

贝拉正在舞厅里跳得尽兴，安多米达在跟小天狼星有一搭没一搭的说话，看到纳西莎跟着家养小精灵回来了，只以为她去了后厨，所以也没放在心上。

“怎么了？”雷古勒斯问，“你脸怎么那么红？”

“没什么，后厨太热，”纳西莎摸摸自己的脸，“点心给你送来了吗？”

“嗯，你吃吗？”雷古勒斯兴致勃勃地给纳西莎递盘子。

摇了摇头，纳西莎望着舞池里的人群发愣，卢修斯有点奇怪，很亲切但又多了点什么。

结果没等她发呆完，有人挡住了她的视线。胖乎乎的高尔红着脸来邀请纳西莎跳舞。

嗯？高尔？安多米达愣了，贝拉只说要防备卢修斯，可没说要防备高尔啊。

纳西莎楞楞地把手给了高尔，拒绝是不礼貌的对吗？她还没到进入社交圈的年龄，几乎不会有人邀请她跳舞，她生疏地跟着高尔转圈，舞池里的成年人饶有兴趣地看着这对小舞伴，纷纷给他们腾地方。高尔跳得还不如纳西莎，一直忘记舞步然后踩她的脚，这场舞跳得纳西莎想死。

正在跳舞的贝拉一把推开了自己的舞伴，“天啊，我小妹妹下场跳舞了，一定是马……嗯？高尔？”

“下场跳舞又不是下场犯罪，你反应这么大干嘛？孩子们就不能跳舞了？”她的舞伴又把贝拉抱在怀里，“你答应我跟我跳两场的，别想跑。”

结果一曲终了，纳西莎还没逃出舞池，克拉布又对她伸出了手。是谁说拒绝不礼貌的，纳西莎想打死他。

克拉布没比高尔舞技高明多少，纳西莎感觉脚丫子都要被这两只大象踩断了。

好不容易熬完了这一场，此时灯光一暗，舒缓的音乐响了起来，纳西莎想逃，可克拉布刚松手，她的手又被人拉住了。

“ 我累了……”纳西莎气喘吁吁地说。

“那样我会很伤心的，这是我第一支舞。”卢修斯低声说，他拉着她往舞池角落里走，舞池里灯光太暗，贝拉看了半天也没看清纳西莎在哪。

跟卢修斯跳舞完全是两种体验，他是一个掌控者一个leader，自己不需要思考也不需要刻意动作，只要跟着他旋转就可以了。

他的手，他的气息，他在暗光下的铂金发和冷淡的灰眼睛，都像这一支舞一样充满魅惑，他靠的她有点太近了，身上的冷薄荷味道弥散在她鼻尖，他看向她的眼神带上了点笑意，纳西莎才知道自己打量他太久了。

舞曲将了未了，卢修斯低头吻了一下纳西莎的手背，转身没入人群。纳西莎被忽然恢复的灯光晃花了眼，她用手背遮住眼睛，然后被贝拉拉出了舞池。

“怎么回事？刚刚你跟谁跳舞了？”大姐不满地说。

“高尔，克拉布……”纳西莎扳手指头。

“都不是什么好鸟，还有那个马尔福，你下次一定要拒绝他们听到没有？拒绝！”

“那我是不是就不能跳舞了？”除了他们也不会有人邀请我跳舞了吧？

贝拉思考了一下：“你可以跟咱们爸爸跳。”

“我不。”纳西莎惊呼，“你怎么不跟爸爸跳？”

“丢死人了，我才不跟爸爸跳呢！”贝拉拒绝得更快。

布莱克先生站在女儿们身后捂住胸口，差点心肌梗死。

第二天早晨，纳西莎在床尾的一大堆圣诞礼物里发现了卢修斯的礼物，是一瓶香水，上面贴了一张手写的标签——“迷情剂”。纳西莎闻了一下，是卢修斯身上的冷薄荷味道。硬把自己的香水送给别人还装迷情剂这也太自恋了吧。

不知道为什么，纳西莎忽然很想知道自己闻真的迷情剂的时候能闻到什么味道。

圣诞节假期很快就过去了，大家又回到了霍格沃茨。卢修斯好像什么事情都没发生一样继续打他的魁地奇，收他的情书，见到纳西莎只是友好地笑笑。

反而是高尔和克拉布，据说打了赌，谁先追到纳西莎谁就能得到二百金加隆。

贝拉听到消息气坏了，她找了个机会把高尔和克拉布打进了医疗翼，自己也得到了斯拉格霍恩教授的整个月禁闭。

而安多米达则发现有女孩子在给泰德唐克斯疯狂递情书，她吓坏了，他们是地下恋情，她可没有资格指着别的女孩骂小三，只能尽量看紧了泰德，晚上从餐厅跟到图书馆，再从图书馆跟到赫奇帕奇公共休息室。

所以如卢修斯所愿，纳西莎落了单。

“茜茜，怎么，一个人？”他在公共休息室门口偶遇了纳西莎。

高尔和克拉布当然是他安排的，给泰德的情书是他花了每天一加隆的价格雇佣拉文克劳的学妹写的，他现在有一整个月的晚上，可以肆无忌惮地接近纳西莎。

“嗯，今天的作业是魔药实验报告，可是我少几样材料，得去魔药教室拿，那里面有点黑，还有血人巴罗……”纳西莎表示有点害怕。

“我陪你去，别怕。”卢修斯笑笑伸出手，示意她拉住他的手。

犹豫了一下，纳西莎把手放进卢修斯手里，跟着他走向了黑黑的地窖深处。

不知道魔药教室什么要安排在这么阴冷的地方，尤其是到了晚上，纳西莎虽然握住了卢修斯的手，但还是觉得冷。

察觉到了纳西莎似乎有点瑟缩，卢修斯给她施了一个温暖咒，“感觉好点了吗？”

“嗯，好多了。谢谢，卢修斯哥哥。”

停住了脚步，卢修斯看着她说：“我说过，你应该叫我？”

“嗯？”纳西莎愣了一下，“卢克？”

“嗯。茜茜，就这么叫！”卢修斯眯起眼睛笑了笑。纳西莎又觉得自己脸红了。

“你都让姑娘叫你的昵称吗？”纳西莎小心翼翼地问。

“什么？”卢修斯吃惊地说，“当然不了，茜茜，我一般都叫她们放尊重点，叫我马尔福。”

那我是特别的吗？纳西莎暗想，她没好意思问。

魔药教室里空无一人，黑得伸手不见五指，卢修斯点亮了魔杖，让纳西莎去药材柜子里找材料，不知道是不是太暗了，纳西莎找了半天都没找到。

“你要什么？我帮你找？”卢修斯熄灭了魔杖，准备让纳西莎点亮她的魔杖，他来找。可此时魔药教室的门咣当响了一声，似乎又进来了什么人。纳西莎吓了一跳，猛地往他身上一靠，屏住了呼吸。

后来进来的人既没有来拿药材，也没有点亮魔杖，黑暗中只听到窸窸窣窣衣服摩擦的声音，轻微的喘息和清晰的亲吻声。

天啊，有人来空教室约会？纳西莎根本不敢动了，她靠在卢修斯身上跟被施了石化咒一样。而且那两人在门口，他们在里面，想走都走不了。

她感觉到卢修斯似乎在笑，没发出声音，只是身体震个不停，他伸手搂住她的肩膀，把脸埋在她身上，狂笑不已。

笑什么笑，纳西莎都快急哭了，那两个人的动静更大了，发出的声音纳西莎表示她从来没有听过！

卢修斯终于不笑了，他从纳西莎肩膀上抬起头，似乎在黑暗里凝视她。纳西莎看不见他，只是感觉他离她很近，很近，冷薄荷味几乎把她包围，她想起了那瓶“迷情剂”。

卢修斯悄无声息地伸出魔杖念了一个无声咒。

魔药教室大门发出的声音把纳西莎吓了一跳，她发现自己又在看着卢修斯发呆，而那一对野鸳鸯也被吓得尖叫，他们慌慌张张地去门口看了看，没人，但女孩子似乎不想继续了，他们偷偷摸摸地遛出教室走了。

“卢……卢克，我们也走吧。”纳西莎尴尬地扯扯卢修斯的袍角。

“你的药材不要了？”他挑眉。

“明天再来找吧。”我现在只想去亮堂堂的地方。

“其实……这没什么，茜茜，大家都这样的，你不用害怕。”卢修斯伸手摸了摸纳西莎的头发。

“我……我走了……”纳西莎撞得椅子桌子乱响，她逃跑了。或许对你卢修斯来说没什么，但对纳西莎冲击很大，她虽然什么都没看见，但那让人耳酣脸热的声音让她感觉羞得要爆炸。

可是不知道怎么了，接下来的几天他们总是偶遇，图书馆，公共休息室，餐厅，甚至黑湖边。

卢修斯带着高尔和克拉布大摇大摆招摇过市，多少女孩儿红着脸对他指指点点，他一点都不缺女孩儿。

他有时候对纳西莎很冷淡，有时候又能坐在她身边盘桓一晚上，捏捏她的手，撩撩她的头发，忽远忽近，纳西莎垂下眼睛，可恶的卢修斯马尔福。

贝拉被斯拉格霍恩折磨得奄奄一息，她现在全身都是青蛙刚剥了皮的味道，还好她的禁闭只剩下一天了。

“茜茜，最近没有男生骚扰你吧？多米达，你有看好茜茜吗？我明天就可以出关了！”贝拉深呼吸，斯拉格霍恩天天让她煮基础汤剂，那根本不是人干的事情，她洗了澡浑身还是感觉黏黏腻腻的。

“哦，太好了，”安多米达言不由衷地说，她已经习惯跟泰德天天晚上在一起了，贝拉姐姐回来可不是个好消息。

高尔和克拉布从对面走了过来，他们胸口带了一个闪闪发光的徽章，上面写着“纳西莎布莱克——霍格沃茨第一美女”。

看到贝拉，高尔把徽章使劲往胸口上按了按，上面的字消失了，接着出现了另外一行字，闪着绿莹莹的光：“贝拉特里克斯老处女。”

“格雷戈里·高尔！！”贝拉尖叫起来，挥舞着魔杖冲了上去，纳西莎和安多米达拉都拉不住。

高尔和克拉布得在医疗翼住到下个月，贝拉的禁闭责被无限期延长了，斯拉格霍恩教授乐得有人帮他干活。

纳西莎拿着那两个徽章，那是贝拉的战利品，她从高尔和克拉布的“残骸”上撕下这两个徽章的时候，脸上的表情真让人瑟瑟发抖。

贝拉会成为一个黑巫师吧？纳西莎想。

不过，这肯定是卢修斯干的，她捏着徽章左看右看，决定去问问卢修斯他到底是什么意思。

他不在公共休息室，纳西莎吸了一口气去了男生宿舍。他的房间很好找，少有的几个单人寝室，门口挂着马尔福的名牌。

敲了敲门。

“进来。”他在里面说。

时刻外表光鲜才是马尔福，卢修斯在宿舍也穿得整整齐齐，只是脚上是一双拖鞋。

看到纳西莎，卢修斯有点吃惊，他把手里的信夹进手边的书里，“茜茜，有事吗？”

“这是什么？”纳西莎把徽章丢在他床上。

“什么？我不知道。”卢修斯微笑着装傻。

“你一次又一次指使高尔和克拉布挑衅贝拉是要做什么？”纳西莎气鼓鼓地说。

“嗯？凡事要讲证据，茜茜，你有证据吗？要茶还是咖啡？”他对她微笑。

“卢克，你对我说实话，你要做什么？”纳西莎走近他。

“嗯，想听我的实话？你知道的，马尔福一般不对别人说实话，除非……”

“除非什么？”纳西莎说完了感觉有点不对劲，他的笑容好像阴谋得逞的样子。

“除非你做我的女朋友，我当然永远对你说实话。”卢修斯伸手挑起纳西莎的下巴，她的皮肤真白，能看到下面蓝色的血管。

“五分钟够吗？我做你五分钟的女朋友，你跟我说实话。”纳西莎没躲开，她气势汹汹地盯着他浅淡的眸色。

“真没诚意，茜茜，要不你让我吻一下，我就跟你说实话。”

“休想。”纳西莎眯起眼睛。

“你是不是喷我送你的香水了？其实那真的是迷情剂，你闻到我了吗？”卢修斯轻轻嗅了一下纳西莎的颈侧，慵懒地笑。

“别胡说，卢克，那不是……”

“真的喷了，哈哈，看来你并不怕爱上我呢，茜茜。”卢修斯伸手把纳西莎抱在怀里，“我真的应该在里面加点迷情剂，对不对？”

试着挣扎了一下，卢修斯立刻就放开她，“茜茜，我不会勉强你做任何事，但也不会放任你去做任何事，如果你让我说实话，那我就告诉你，因为我喜欢你，我会清除任何我们俩个之间的障碍，或许手段并不光明磊落，但我一定会去做。我不在乎过程，我只在乎结果。贝拉吗？安多米达吗？你也看到了，小手段很奏效，现在只剩下你了，茜茜，你愿意跟我在一起吗？你愿意我就再也不做什么，毕竟那是你姐姐，也会让高尔和克拉布去跟斯拉格霍恩教授求情，你也了解贝拉，她这个禁闭再关下去，下次就该打教授了。”

“你在威胁我吗？卢克？我要是不愿意呢？”纳西莎眯起眼睛。

“我是在追你，不是威胁你。你要不愿意，我会做到你愿意那一天为止。好了，茜茜，你现在欠我五分钟的女朋友时间了，你愿意从什么时候开始计时？”

“等我心情好的时候。”纳西莎转身就走。

“小气的茜茜，拿你没办法，那就先预支一分钟。”卢修斯把纳西莎拉进怀里，轻柔地贴上她的嘴唇，吻了她足足一分钟。

捂住通红的脸，纳西莎跳出了卢修斯的宿舍。

卢修斯马尔福是个大坏蛋，贝拉说的一点都没错。

不过，她刚刚看清了，卢修斯手里拿的是布莱克家的信，上面的火漆家徽她可熟的不能再熟了。回到宿舍她开始给雷古勒斯写信：“雷尔，你在跟卢修斯通信？你是不是出卖了我？”

雷古勒斯的信很快就来了。

“当然没有了，茜茜姐姐，我绝对没跟卢修斯说过你是故意在魁地奇球场走来走去吸引他的注意的，也没说你专门挑他在的时候去公共休息室转悠的，也没说过你穿绿裙子是因为他最喜欢墨绿色，当然你崴了脚是为了让他照顾你我也没说，更没说你为了跟他单独相处编瞎话去魔药教室的那件事，我是你忠实的弟弟，你喜欢卢修斯马尔福的事情我可一个字都没泄露哦。”


	7. 圣诞快乐 马尔福先生

今年是一个白色圣诞节，空中飘飘摇摇落着雪花，地上一片银白，彩灯的光芒照射在地上映出一片华彩。街上都是亲亲热热的情侣或者一家人，纳西莎布莱克托着腮帮子，发出几不可闻的一声叹息。

她在看街上那一对小人儿。

那个穿得乱七八糟的黑发小男孩有一双黑白分明的大眼睛，他一直在给路人分发试吃的小蛋糕，冻得小脸儿都发紫了。

最后他得到了今夜的报酬：两块草莓奶油蛋糕。他小心翼翼地把蛋糕收了起来，看了看时间，向着路口不停张望，好像在等谁。

还好他要等的人没让他等太久。

一个跟他差不多大的红发小女孩急匆匆地跑了过来，她跑得太快，以至于滑了一跤，还好小男孩一把接住了她。她抬起那一双绿莹莹的眼睛向着他微笑，那笑容明亮得纳西莎都有一瞬间的恍惚。

小男孩小心翼翼地扶着女孩，找了一个没有雪的地方坐下，给了她一块蛋糕。

两个人一边吃一边轻声说着话。蛋糕并不大，一会儿女孩就把蛋糕吃完了，盘子里只剩下那颗红彤彤的小草莓。

女孩子看着草莓愣了一下，用叉子插起来，举到了男孩嘴边，小男孩愣了一下，摇了摇头。女孩子摇了摇他的胳膊，凑近他，不知道说了什么。男孩子犹豫了一会儿，张嘴咬住了那颗草莓。

此时小女孩忽然笑了一下，凑过嘴去，同样咬住了那颗草莓。两张粉嫩柔软的唇瓣贴在一起，不知道是在分那颗草莓，还是在亲吻。

小男孩完全愣住了，小女孩在小男孩的唇瓣上舔了一下流出的草莓汁，露出一个得意的笑容，小男孩完全红了脸，低下头一声不吭。

小女孩推了推他，又指着小男孩盘子里那颗草莓，说了一句什么，小男孩虽然脸红得就像那颗草莓，但还是把草莓塞进了小女孩嘴里，然后贴上去了嘴巴。这次的亲吻明显长了很多，那颗草莓在两张嘴里滚来滚去，直到它不知道消失在谁的嗓子眼里。两个不过六七岁的孩子相视而笑，这次纳西莎从口型就能知道他们说了什么。

“圣诞快乐。”

说实话，纳西莎有点嫉妒，连街上的小屁孩都知道圣诞节要亲吻，而她的未婚夫——十二岁的卢修斯马尔福先生宁愿跟手下那两智商欠费的胖子夸夸其谈一晚上也不来吻她。

她觉得她被骗了，被订婚那天那个英俊风流的幻影给骗了，那个“喝了增龄剂的卢修斯”一定是某个马尔福家的幽灵，怕他家子孙订不了婚，从旧书堆里飘出来助攻的。

否则不能解释为什么卢修斯从那之后就再也没有吻过她。

她去霍格沃兹上学已经半年了，他的确如他所说很“照顾”她，但那个照顾宛如她成了他的小弟：“谁敢欺负纳西莎布莱克就是跟我马尔福过不去，我就要把他打得梅林也认不出来。”

她要的可不是这样。

要不是她一对他笑，他那张过于苍白的尖脸就浮现出一层红晕，她一定认为他不喜欢她。

今晚是几个纯血家族例行圣诞聚会，他们包下了伦敦最好的酒店来开舞会，舞池里除了大裙子就是世家小姐们雪白的酥胸，还有那来自法国有魅娃血统的德拉库尔姐妹，银发与蓝眼，吸引了全场男人的目光。

贝拉姐姐虽然只有十五岁，但她个子顶高，在舞池里就没出来过。安多米达最会自得其乐，抱着一本麻瓜小说看得津津有味。

只有纳西莎闲得难受，她无聊地看着窗外，天色渐晚，路上那对小情侣已经手拉手回家了。她从沙发上站了起来，准备去一下洗手间然后直接飞路粉回家。

去你的圣诞舞会，她明年圣诞节一定要装病。

一楼的卫生间站满了全身都是呛鼻香水味的大姐姐，纳西莎一进门就被呛得打喷嚏。她退了出来，去了二楼。

因为是包场，二楼空空荡荡没有人，她走进洗手间，整理了一下头发，此时她看到镜子里似乎有人影一闪。

“谁？”纳西莎哆嗦了一下，她胆子很小，完全是生理反应，眼泪立刻涌了上来。

“别怕茜茜，是我。”卢修斯从阴影里走出来，他看到她一个人上了二楼，有点不放心，悄悄跟了上来。

扬起了眉毛，纳西莎一点好脸色都不想给他，“马尔福少爷跟着我干嘛？”

“你……你哭了？”卢修斯战战兢兢地问，他看到纳西莎眼睛里水汪汪的。

那是被你吓的……纳西莎不想告诉他，“我没有，我要回家了，闪开。”

“你怎么不高兴了？”卢修斯疑惑地问她，他观察了一晚上，没人惹她啊。

“不劳马尔福少爷操心。”纳西莎冷冷地说，她绕开他，往外走去。卫生间外面的地上好像扔着一顶破帽子，本来布莱克小姐一定会绕过去，可是她现在心情不好，她抬起脚，准备狠狠地把那顶破帽子踩扁。

“茜茜，不可以……”在她的脚尖碰到那顶帽子的同时，她感觉到卢修斯抓住了她，然后她就感觉一阵天旋地转的晕眩，好像用什么东西勾住了她的嗓子眼，再睁开眼，眼前的一切都变了。

这是一间装修得很豪华的卧室，壁炉里柴火正烧得噼里啪啦响，房间里有一张大床，上面洒满了恶俗的火红玫瑰花瓣，剩下的就是一个酒柜，里面全是各种酒，床头柜上放着一瓶红酒和一对高脚杯。

“门钥匙？”她睁开眼睛的时候趴在卢修斯的怀里，这让她很羞愧地感到松了一口气，如果是她自己一个人被传送到这种陌生的地方，她一定会吓死。

“是的，他们约会用的。”这应该是谁家的别墅吧，有些年纪大的男孩子很喜欢玩这一套，在一个没人的地方放一个门钥匙，引诱一个女孩子过来，被传送来这里之后不管她乐不乐意都可以为所欲为。

“你倒是什么都知道。”纳西莎不满地看了他一眼，“我们现在怎么回去？”

这里有壁炉，但是没有飞路粉，也找不到其它门钥匙。实际上这间房子里除了一张大床和一大堆酒，就什么都没有了。

“等人来。”卢修斯眨了眨眼，他们被困在这里了，他试了，房门都打不开，窗户也只能打开一道小缝，而且外面看上去很荒凉，而且非常冷。“我们贸然走出去，很可能冻死在外面。”

“原来你也有没办法的时候啊，卢修斯。”纳西莎白了他一眼，找了一个角落坐了下来，她大约有感觉那张床是做什么用的，她不想去坐。

“为什么今晚你对我态度那么差？”卢修斯自然听得出纳西莎的不满，“你在不高兴什么？”

你说呢？纳西莎可不愿意把自己不高兴的原因说出口，她哼了一声别开了脸。

碰了一鼻子灰，卢修斯摸了摸鼻子，他认真检讨了一下自己今晚的表现，没有跟别的女孩说话，也没对她恶作剧，还跟在她屁股后面保护她，没做错什么啊……难道是因为没有邀请她跳舞？

不管是不是，卢修斯想做就做，他对着纳西莎鞠了一躬，伸出手去，“美丽的小姐，我可以邀请你跳舞吗？”

纳西莎左看右看，这里连音乐都没有，怎么跳啊？但她不想拒绝他伸出来的手。

看着纳西莎一脸冰霜地把手放进了他手里，卢修斯不知道是该高兴还是害怕，管他呢，先跳完这一曲再说。

身姿优雅的马尔福少爷把手放在布莱克小姐的腰上，拉着她转了一个圈，然后嘴里哼出舞曲来，他的音感还可以，至少没有走调。

哼出来的舞曲终于让纳西莎的脸色好了一点，她其实很想笑，但她忍住了。看卢修斯这么有诚意想跟她跳舞的份上，她就原谅他吧。

“卢修斯……你跳的不错。”纳西莎轻声说，世家的舞会从来不是十一二岁小孩子的主场，但他跳的真的很好。

“斯莱特林会有自己的小舞会，等春季学期开始，一年级都熟悉了，就会开始组织了。”

“哦？那你一般跟谁跳啊，马尔福学长……”纳西莎的眼神又开始不善起来。

“啊……排到谁是谁呗，我哪能都记得……哈哈”卢修斯干笑了两声，“以后我都跟你跳。”他垂下灰眼睛看着她保证道。

“……切，不稀罕。”纳西莎瞪了回去，舞场上她完全理解何为交际何为逢场作戏，但对于他，她就会感到不舒服。

说起话来，舞曲自然哼不成了，两个人现在更像是拥抱在一起的状态，卢修斯感觉她的小手滑腻得像一块奶油，还有她炉火映照下微微泛金的脸颊，他的茜茜真好看。

还没等他想明白此时的心境是什么意思，卢修斯感觉到了身边的空气开始扭曲起来。

来人了……卢修斯搂着纳西莎后退一步，想也没想就把她的眼睛捂住了。

做对了！来的那两位用“衣衫不整”来形容都是轻的，应该叫“半裸”。看着那对男女互相纠缠着就要往床上倒，卢修斯拉着脸咳了一声。

“莱斯特兰奇，劳驾，先把我们送回去怎么样？”

被卢修斯的声音吓得一哆嗦，莱斯特兰奇正想开口骂街，可是他一眼看到了纳西莎——偷腥被未来的小姨子逮到怎么办？在线等挺急的。

好在卢修斯还算是个人，他捂住了纳西莎的眼睛。

真倒霉！莱斯特兰奇默默地从口袋里掏出一个装在盒子里的破眼镜，丢在床上，示意卢修斯自己打开。

随着一阵难耐的晕眩，纳西莎和卢修斯又回到了那个寂静的二楼，楼下舞池里音乐还没停，那些人肯定打算跳一个通宵。

搂住纳西莎等那晕眩感散去，卢修斯在她耳边说，“茜茜，还想跳舞吗？”现在有音乐了。

“不，”这个字让卢修斯一阵失望，他还以为茜茜喜欢跳舞。

“我想要回家了，但是，在那之前……”纳西莎在他怀里抬起了头，搂住了他的脖子，吻住了他的嘴唇，你不来吻我，就让我吻你吧。

“圣诞快乐，马尔福先生。”


	8. Alpha小姐请留步

“什么自恋狂魔会把自己的信息素提炼成香水啊？”安多米达一脸厌恶地说，她拿着一个小喷雾瓶子，里面是贝拉自己提纯的信息素，贝拉是个Alpha，她的信息素味道是一种猎犬身上淡淡的腥味，算不上难闻，但并不香甜。

“那是为了你们准备的，我可怜的妹妹们。”贝拉抄起喷雾就往两个妹妹身上喷，“你们俩一个Beta，一个未分化，出门多危险啊，喷上这个大家会以为你们是Alpha，臭小子们闻到顶风逃窜到三里地以外呢。”

“额……我不要，喷了这个还以为我被Alpha睡了了。”安多米达心说泰德会生气的，她捂住鼻子要回卧室洗澡。

“谁会以为你被Alpha睡了？你给我说清楚，你这个坏姑娘！”贝拉听出来弦外之音，立刻追了上去。

小妹妹纳西莎眨巴着大眼睛心说这个味道不难闻啊，一股奢华皮草味呢。她还没分化什么都不懂，只知道贝拉说有了这个味道男生就不会来缠着她了，那岂不是很好吗？那我要出去玩啦。

布莱克家的小公主回卧室化了个妆，换了一身跳舞裙子高高兴兴出门了，她是个小派对动物，喜欢灯红酒绿，能肆无忌惮地跳舞最好了，当然，不是以一个布莱克的身份，所以她戴了一顶黑色的假发。

舞池里暗影憧憧，那些猎艳的Alpha们闻到贝拉杀伐果断的信息素味果然都离得纳西莎远远的，纳西莎跳得很尽兴，开心地忘了时间。

等她回过神来，已经半夜两点多了，布莱克小姐满脸黑线，尽忠职守的克利切十二点就会关闭布莱克家的壁炉，她要怎么回家啊？

她是坚决不会坐骑士公交车的，那不够高雅，还好这里离布莱克老宅并不太远，所以她决定走回去。沿着黑乎乎的石子小路往回走，然而纳西莎对自己的方向感预估不足，她向着郊外一路而去。

不知道是不是因为喝了几杯凉酒，还是出了汗被冷风一吹，纳西莎感觉浑身不舒服，眼前的景物也越来越陌生，等走到一座高大的谷仓的时候，她甚至觉得自己立刻要晕倒了。

谷仓门开着一道缝，里面传出新鲜稻草的味道，纳西莎扶着一阵阵发昏的脑袋心想，我进去休息一下吧，反正这地方不会有人来的。

点亮了魔杖，她走了进去，里面还算干净，她选了一块平整干燥的草堆，清理了一下，把自己的长袍铺了上去，躺在软绵绵的草堆上，她顿时感觉舒服多了。

不知道过了多久，她正睡得迷迷糊糊，忽然听到门口一阵响动，有人走了进来，还把谷仓门给关上了。

脑子里警铃大作，纳西莎握紧魔杖，同时悄悄拿出信息素喷雾给自己狠狠喷了几下，缩到了角落里。

妈呀，那些女人怕是疯了，卢修斯满脸的口红印，一脸惊慌。他今年成年了，不知道他那个脑子灌满了酒精的老爸是怎么想的，阿布拉克萨斯给他安排了一场成人礼，对，你没猜错，酒池肉林的那种，那些大姐一个比一个狂野，灯光下一片呼之欲出的大胸脯，卢修斯感觉自己像是进了奶牛场。

阿布拉克萨斯高兴地举起酒杯：“我儿子可是个Alpha哦。”

大姐们眼前一亮，向着卢修斯扑来，吓得他落荒而逃。

他表面很像阿布，一副浪荡公子的样子，实际他内心还是像他早逝的母亲，那个凭着手段与温柔把阿布拉克萨斯那老混蛋的心牢牢攥在手里的女人，就算死了也没松手。

他想要你来我往的感情，而不仅仅是肉体宣泄。

刚成年的卢修斯幻影移形掌握的非常不熟练，他本想去他家的别墅，结果来到了一座谷仓。

不管是哪里，先等天亮再说，他准备天亮去自家别墅或埃弗里家里住上一段时间，避开阿布那个疯子。

可是一回头，他闻到了一股奇怪的味道，是很难闻的一股腥味里夹杂着淡淡诱人的花香，他皱起了眉头，这里有人？

“谁在那？”他大声说。

“我比你先来的。”一个女孩的声音警惕地说。

“无意打扰，我只是路过，”女孩的声音让卢修斯松了一口气，可空气中越来越浓的信息素味让他很不舒服，“我也是路过这里，没有恶意的，天一亮我就走，可以别释放信息素了吗？Alpha小姐？”

那边没回应，但信息素的味道没有变浓。

卢修斯松了一口气，找了个干净的地方坐下，可是对方信息素的味道渐渐消散之后，他忽然有点渴，觉得身体很热。

不对……他喘了一口气，这不是平时的那种热，他的身体内部起了反应，某些不受理智管辖的部位起立敬礼了。不是吧？那些大姐他看一眼都难受，可他的身体居然有反应？啧，太禽兽了吧？

给自己变了一杯清水，凉凉的液体下肚，没让他感觉好起来，反而越来越烦躁。卢修斯站起来左右踱步，鼻尖又闻到那股厌恶的信息素味，对了，Alpha互相厌恶不是吗？如果他坐到那个女孩子身边，那应该很快就能冷静下来了啊。

“啊，抱歉，我能过去打扰你一会儿吗？”卢修斯尽量温和地说，他知道那个女孩子挺警惕的。

没回应。

他又问了一遍。

还是没回应。

“睡着了吗？”卢修斯轻手轻脚地走了过去，点亮了魔杖。

她好像是晕过去了，紧闭着眼睛，黑头发散乱在脸上，满脸的虚汗。

“Alpha小姐，你还好吗？”卢修斯伸手碰了一下她的额头，滚烫滚烫的，她发烧了。

梅林，你要惩罚我吗？大半夜让我照顾一个病人？马尔福大少爷心里发出一声哀嚎。

可他还是坐了下来，拿出自己的手绢，先擦掉了女孩满脸的汗水，再用清水浸湿，放在她的额头上。

怕惊醒她，他的“荧光闪烁”没有开得很暗，只能看到女孩乌黑的头发和细白的肌肤，或许还有一点点红唇，

她身上信息素的味道还是不好闻，但不知道她用得什么香水，香香的花香味，很甜，他想。

只觉得昏昏沉沉，头疼难受。很不巧，纳西莎在第一晚外宿的时候开始分化了，贝拉霸道强横的信息素遮掩了她的味道，但卢修斯坐在她身边还是感觉到了一点，他的心跳有点快，但他还是以为是那些可怕大姐的副作用，于是他靠得纳西莎更近了。

“水……好渴……”卢修斯清凉的手帕让她感觉没那么难受了，但发烧还是让她唇干舌燥。

倒了一杯水，卢修斯把纳西莎扶起来靠在自己怀里，把水杯凑到她唇边。

“嗯……”她喝了水感觉好多了，但感觉更好的是这个怀抱，纳西莎闻到清清凉凉的冷薄荷味，她无意识地往他怀里蹭了蹭，轻轻地叹了一口气。

味道不太好，纳西莎满身的贝拉信息素味让卢修斯有点想吐，但他眼神留在她红唇上移不开，那沾湿的嘴唇看上去无比诱惑，她呼出的气息比她身上的味道好多了，他不由自主地凑了过去。

呕……还是不行，卢修斯今晚喝了点酒，本来胃里就在翻涌，他感觉自己马上要吐了，可是推开这个柔软的女孩他心里居然还有点舍不得。

要不要轻薄美人对于卢修斯来说并不是一个问题，因为他困了，来来去去折腾了一晚上，他现在眼皮已经开始打架，搂着纳西莎，他靠在稻草堆上迷迷糊糊地睡着了。

睡梦里他梦见自己进了花园，花园里满是花香，他走了几步，眼前出现了一颗桃树，树上结满了桃子，他爬上去想摘一颗，发现那又大又红的桃子摸上去竟然是软绵绵的……

早起的鸟儿叽叽喳喳的声音把卢修斯吵醒了，外面已经蒙蒙亮，谷仓里还是黑乎乎的，他发现自己手脚很不老实地把那个姑娘搂在怀里。

额，原来梦里的桃子是……他轻轻地松开了手，决定今天都不洗手了。

不知道为什么她闻起来没有昨晚那么恶心了，甚至还有点让人蠢蠢欲动。早晨本来男孩子就会有生理反应，何况他现在正飘忽蠢动，等他意识到的时候，小卢修斯已经快乐地起立了。

纳西莎睡得糟透了，她梦见自己被一只巨章鱼缠住了，八条触手缠得她喘不过气来，拖着她一直往下沉往下沉，天啊，她要死了……

她猛地睁开了眼睛，大口喘气。

然后纳西莎惊恐地发现她身边有个人，是个男人，而且挨的很近，身体紧贴着她，而且有什么硬邦邦的东西戳在她腰上。

“啊啊啊啊啊啊……”纳西莎想都没想，抓住手边的喷雾对着卢修斯的脸一阵狂喷，然后她跳了起来，向着门猛冲而去。

跑出谷仓，她也不管什么高雅不高雅了，举起魔杖，她逃上了忽然出现的骑士公交车，直到那车蹦跳而去才松了一口气。

卢修斯跪在谷仓里大吐特吐，明明是很可爱的女孩，可她信息素味道实在是太恶心了。

“呦……被非礼了这是？”骑士公交车上那牙都没有了的老女巫对着纳西莎发出惊叫，这姑娘头发里都是稻草，衣衫凌乱妆都花了，这一看就是被人欺负了啊。

纳西莎失魂落魄地坐在椅子上，用手捂住了脸，昨晚发生了什么？她完全没印象啊。

纳西莎在回到家的时候又晕过去了，毕竟她现在在分化期，身体状况还不稳定。可她的样子把全家人都吓坏了，毕竟谁家女儿一夜未归，头发衣服乱糟糟的，大家都会产生不好的联想。

“克利切！”德鲁埃拉夫人气坏了，“茜茜小姐昨晚没回来你为什么不出去找？”

家养小精灵的大眼睛里立刻充满了泪水，他哀叫一声就向着墙上撞去，被小小的雷古勒斯挡住了。

“德鲁埃拉婶婶，克利切什么时候可以干涉小姐少爷们的行踪了？您可从来没给他这个权利。”雷古勒斯抓住克利切，阻止他伤害自己。

“天啊，我可怜的茜茜。”德鲁埃拉夫人捂住脸，还没开始哭，就被贝拉打断了。

“你们凭什么认为茜茜被伤害了？”贝拉斜靠在墙上，“她回来说什么了吗？”真要有人敢伤害茜茜，她就让他见识一下何为地狱。

“这倒是没有，她一回来就晕过去了，”德鲁埃拉夫人摸了摸纳西莎的头，惊叫起来，“天啊，茜茜在发烧，她分化了……”

分化是大事，一家人慌了神，赶紧把纳西莎安顿好，去圣芒戈请来了治疗师。

治疗师表示布莱克小姐的情况不太好，身体没什么事情，但受了很大的惊吓，这在分化期可不是好事情，对她的分化影响很大。

德鲁埃拉夫人泪汪汪地守着纳西莎，一脸的担忧。

卢修斯的情况没有比纳西莎好多少，他分化后第一次对一个女孩蠢蠢欲动，最后居然以呕吐收场。

虽然脑子里那个Alpha小姐的影子萦绕不去，但他现在稍微闻见信息素味就想吐。

“都怪你，”他干呕了一声，擦了擦嘴，把事情全推给了那个不靠谱的阿布拉克萨斯，“我现在闻见信息素的味道就想吐，你这辈子别想抱孙子了。”

阿布拉克萨斯可没想到给自己儿子安排个成人礼居然能把儿子搞废了，他认真想了想，决定趁着儿子“废了”的消息还没人知道，赶紧给他订一门亲事。

布莱克家一样在发愁，纳西莎的分化果然出了问题。

圣芒戈的治疗师无奈地摇摇头：“布莱克小姐在分化期接触了太多Alpha的信息素，同时受到了惊吓，她现在是一个不合格的Omega——她的信息素分泌的太少了。”

安多米达怒瞪着贝拉，她以为是贝拉那瓶Alpha喷雾惹的祸，贝拉不安地摸了摸鼻子。

一个不会分泌信息素的Omega的意思就是她没有发情期，性冷淡的Omega除了身娇体弱还有什么用，不会有Alpha愿意标记她的。

“那就让她嫁给小天狼星。”德鲁埃拉夫人满不在乎地说，布莱克家对自我消化姐姐弟弟还是很有经验的。

“凭什么啊，小天狼星做错了什么？我嫁给奥赖恩又不是因为有什么缺陷！”沃尔布加夫人不乐意了，小天狼星可是未来的布莱克家家主。

“你怎么敢说茜茜有缺陷？她这是受惊吓导致的，说不定以后慢慢会好的。”罗齐尔家族出身的德鲁埃拉一点不怕沃尔布加，她早就看生了俩儿子就耀武扬威的沃尔布加不顺眼了，现在她们终于可以抛弃优雅，肆无忌惮地吵架了。

（我写到这里发现一个大八卦，布莱克三姐妹的爸爸出生于1938年，而贝拉出生于1951年，所以他十二岁也就是二年级就让罗齐尔小姐怀孕了？他这个年龄是在上霍格沃茨哎，所以德鲁埃拉应该跟他是同学，年龄差不了太多（家谱上没有德鲁埃拉的年龄），所以她是一边上霍格沃茨一边生孩子的吗？三姐妹各差两岁，那她在霍格沃茨就是怀孕生孩子——再怀孕再生孩子，等毕业差不多就把三个孩子生完了。所以我们不应该小看霍格沃茨的开放程度，他们是可以一边上学一边生孩子的。🙈🙈🙈）

遭殃的是两个布莱克先生，所以他们尽量能不在家呆着就不在家呆着，终于，在某个深夜酒吧，遇见了同样愁眉不展的老马尔福先生。

几个男人喝了几杯酒，开始闲聊，爸爸们当然不会说自家孩子的坏话，他们互相把卢修斯和纳西莎吹的天花乱坠，引起了对方的极大兴趣。借着酒兴，隐瞒了所有能隐瞒的，两个古老的家族达成了联姻协议，一个Alpha，一个Omega，简直是天作之合。

“订婚？”卢修斯吃惊地说，“跟布莱克家？”

“是的，你应该对那女孩子有点印象吧，比你小一岁，一头漂亮金发的那个。”阿布拉克萨斯对纳西莎印象不错，是个挺乖的姑娘。

金发？卢修斯似乎有点印象，总躲在姐姐们的身后，不怎么爱说话的女孩子，长得什么样来着？

看来他跟那个Alpha小姐真的是只是一场邂逅，他只知道她是一头黑发，香水味很好闻，胸部手感很好……emmm，其它就什么都不知道了。何况他现在一闻到信息素味就想吐，也没有资格再去想Alpha小姐了。

“好的，父亲，您看着办吧。”他会对未婚妻很好的，但他会在心里留一个小角落给那位第一个让他动心的Alpha小姐。

纳西莎在家天天被德鲁埃拉夫人骂，这么重要的分化期，你居然跑出去夜不归宿，搞得留下了后遗症。好在你父亲已经给你找到了一个很体面的未婚夫，你一定要小心翼翼地隐藏自己的问题，等结了婚瞒不住再说。你只是信息素分泌得低些，又不是一点也没有，见了他你就拼命分泌，尽量对人家好一些，等我死了再离婚，我谢谢你啦。

所以在九又四分之三站台，卢修斯和纳西莎第一次正式见面的时候，双方都对对方充满了愧疚和小心翼翼。

家养小精灵把两人的行李搬上了火车，卢修斯先上了车，转身对着纳西莎伸出一只手：“小心点。”

“谢谢，马尔福先生，”把自己的手放进卢修斯手里，纳西莎微微有点脸红，他很好看，也很有礼貌，其实她在学校听无数女生讨论过他，但那时候她对男孩子没什么兴趣，从来没想到霍格沃茨校草会落进自己手里。

“你叫我卢修斯就行，”卢修斯惊喜地发现这位Omega小姐味道很清淡，淡到几乎闻不到，她是故意收敛吗？太有礼貌了。他现在对强横地到处释放信息素的人都很厌恶。

于是他也尽量地收敛了自己味道，但纳西莎已经闻到了，似乎在哪里闻到过的冷薄荷味，她眨了眨眼，想不起来在哪里闻到过。

遵循着社交礼仪，两人在一个包厢里瞎客气。今年刚上霍格沃茨的小天狼星嫌弃气闷，很快就跟着波特家的男孩跑了，于是包厢里只剩下了他们两个。

“你是今年夏天刚刚分化的吗？”卢修斯没话找话聊。

“是的，在家躺了好几天。”纳西莎心虚地说。

“Omega总是要娇弱些，要是……”卢修斯愣了一下，她是个Omega，而Omega有发情期，他应该建议她到时候来找他，还是建议她去医疗翼啊？

一丝红晕爬上了他苍白的脸，莫名其妙他又想起那位Alpha小姐，想起那晚那颗“桃子”的美好触感。

包厢里似乎有点热，纳西莎拿出小扇子扇了扇，又拿出杯子喝了几口水，可身体的热度居然还没有降下来，怎了回事？她虽然没有分化好，但分化后就没有再生病了，这是怎么了？

“你怎么了？脸好红，”卢修斯收敛了心神递给纳西莎一块手绢，她额头上都是汗。

“谢谢，只是有点热，”她的声音哑的把她自己都吓了一跳，不好意思地擦擦汗，她收起手绢，“洗干净了还给你。”

“你拿着用就行。”卢修斯觉得自己闻见了一股特别香甜的味道，像花香又像甜香，却又似有似无，他想仔细闻一下，可此时包厢门忽然开了。

一个红发明媚的小姑娘拉着一个看上去有点阴沉的黑发小男孩走了进来：“我们能坐在这里吗？没有空包厢了。”

“当然。”纳西莎点点头，“你们是一年级吗？”长得好可爱。

“是的，学姐，我们今年刚来霍格沃茨。”莉莉伊万斯脆生生地回答。

开门关门之后，包厢里暧昧的气氛消失了，纳西莎友好地给了两个一年级一些糖果。

“西弗，你别生气了，跟那些坏小子计较不值得。”莉莉拉了拉西弗勒斯的手，“就他们那样的去了格兰芬多，那格兰芬多实在不怎么样。”他们刚刚因为学院的事情跟詹姆和小天狼星吵了起来，气鼓鼓地离开了他们原来的包厢，西弗勒斯一直很生气，脸拉得老长。

“格兰芬多就是不怎么样，斯莱特林才是最传统最纯粹的学院，”卢修斯说，巫师就是要精通魔药，一言不合就把麻瓜变成青蛙。

“西弗也这么说。”莉莉指了指西弗勒斯。

想法一致果然能产生话题，关于学院有很多话可以聊，他们几个聊得很开心。人际交往是斯莱特林最擅长的事情，下火车之前，他和纳西莎已经是西弗勒斯和莉莉的朋友了。

“真可爱的一对儿，”纳西莎下意识地在下车时候拉住了卢修斯的手，“你说他们会分到我们学院吗？”

“至少那个男孩会，他很有自己的想法，不是蠢狮子。”卢修斯轻轻地握住她的指尖，向着霍格沃茨城堡走去。

果不其然，西弗勒斯分到斯莱特林，莉莉不太高兴地走向格兰芬多长桌，那两个抢他们包厢的坏小子坐在那咧着嘴，她的朋友都在另一个方向。她抱起双臂，坚定地转过身，背朝着詹姆和小天狼星坐下了。

晚上，纳西莎目瞪口呆地发现家养小精灵把自己的行李送到了卢修斯的房间。

“这是怎么回事？”她涨红了脸。

“我问了斯拉格霍恩教授，他说既然我们已经订婚了，那Omega必须跟Alpha住在一起，这是为了预防发情期引起的骚乱。要是你不愿意，那就必须提交发情期时间的表格，住到Omega专用的宿舍去。”卢修斯也没想到他居然迎来了同居生活。

Omega是很稀少的，而发情的Omega引起多个Alpha恶斗的新闻也经常见诸报端，所以霍格沃茨会对Omega进行隔离保护，但纳西莎根本没办法提交发情期时间表，她没有发情期，这种事没办法说出去，所以她现在只有一个选择，就是跟卢修斯住在一起。

“复制成双。”纳西莎对着斯莱特林四柱床施了一个复制咒，房间里立刻出现了两张一模一样的床，纳西莎羞红了脸，“卢修斯，你得保证尊重我。”

“当然了，我绝对百分之一百尊重你。”卢修斯心说我现在对信息素过敏，就算你想我也不行啊。

可他哪里知道，纳西莎不是没有发情期。因为在分化期她过多地接触了卢修斯的信息素，她只对他的信息素有反应，只要他散发信息素，她就会立刻进入发情期。

卢修斯表示自己太难了，下午斯莱特林进行了一场魁地奇选拔赛，他吐了三次。在球场上，那些球员总无法抑制自己的信息素，那个味道简直就是对他胃部的暴击。

还是别打魁地奇了吧，他灰心地想，欢场败北，球场也败北，活着还有什么劲？

然而弗林特队长不管这个，他怀疑他是不是吃了什么速效逃训练糖：“卢修斯，退出球队是不可能的，你的身体是属于魁地奇队的，别以为我不知道你那些小花招，Omega未婚妻很好是吗？死你也要给我死在球场上。”他对卢修斯扬了扬比砂锅还大的拳头。

斯莱特林的魁地奇队长就是这么亲切幽默。

“马尔福学长你是对什么味道过敏吗？”等周围没人了，一年级的小斯内普低声说，他们最近混的挺熟了。

“嗯？”那么明显吗？斯内普还没有分化，是闻不到信息素的味道的。

“我看你总是皱一下鼻子，然后就吐了。”斯内普的观察细致入微。

叹了一口气，卢修斯看看周围没人，低声说：“是的，我暑假发生了一件事故，我现在闻到信息素味就想吐。”

“信息素？如果有魔药让你闻不到信息素味，你是不是就可以打魁地奇了？”斯内普扬起眼睛，他看过类似的魔药配方。

“你可以配？”卢修斯惊讶地看着他，天才吗你？

“我可以。”对于魔药和魔咒，斯内普非常有自信。

果然，没过几天，斯内普就给卢修斯配来了魔药。

“这个魔药的原理是……”斯内普还没开始说，卢修斯就一把抓走了魔药。

“能让我不吐就行，谢谢你啦，西弗勒斯。”卢修斯匆匆跑去魁地奇球场，“今天我们跟格兰芬多比赛。”

斯内普眨了眨眼，继续说：“这个魔药的原理是提高你的信息素释放量来抑制其他Alpha的信息素释放，就像狼王对其他公狼警告性的低吠，对身体没坏处……”然而卢修斯并没有听到。

纳西莎这几天过得还不错，她的姐姐们都毕业了，没人管她，卢修斯对她也不错，很绅士，晚上也没有动手动脚，很多女孩子都对她又羡慕又嫉妒。

所以今天的魁地奇比赛她专门来给他加油，就算是家族联姻，两个人没什么感情，但她必须是完美无缺的未婚妻，这是布莱克家族的完美主义。

在更衣室换好了魁地奇服，卢修斯把那瓶魔药喝了下去，瞬间感觉更衣室空气为之一新，那种萦绕在鼻尖的恶心味道终于消失了，他把自己的长发扎了起来，跟着队员们走出更衣室，对着观众席挥手，一眼就看到了纳西莎。

她的金发在阳光下闪闪发光，尖尖的小脸白得近乎透明，她挥舞着一面斯莱特林小旗子，似乎在喊加油。

对她挥了挥手，纳西莎愣了一下，似乎不习惯他的发型，疑惑地歪了歪头，那模样异常地可爱，卢修斯觉得心脏多跳了一下，他赶紧回过头，现在最重要的是比赛，不能分心。

卢修斯在魁地奇球场上是有粉丝的，他一上场就有几个女孩子开始尖叫，喊他的名字，一阵一阵的鼓掌。开始纳西莎还没有在意，后来随着比赛渐渐白热化，那些女孩也开始白热化，声浪一波高过一波。

纳西莎觉得自己站不住了，她一直在出汗，腿软，那些姑娘的声音像针一样刺激着她的耳膜，她感觉自己呼出来的气是滚烫的，胸口里好像揣着一个小鼓，咚咚咚地响个不停，怎么了这是？又生病了？

思前想后，纳西莎决定回宿舍去，她应该躺下来休息一下，总不能为了面子不要里子。

她的这个决定无比正确，因为整个斯莱特林那些危险的Alpha们都在操场上或打球或看球，她那绵绵密密，好像糖果又像花朵一样甜美的Omega信息素是一种巨大的诱惑，她早早地退场才没有造成巨大的骚乱。

斯莱特林最终赢了，而且赢得极其漂亮，卢修斯使了一个假动作，让对方的找球手一头栽倒了地上，虽然不至于不能比赛，但之后他的反应就慢多了，最终斯莱特林大比分赢得了比赛。

弗林特队长热情地招呼汗津津的队员们一起去级长盥洗室里泡泡澡放松放松，只有卢修斯没去，他怕一会儿药效过了吐到水池子里。去更衣室换下来队服，他就回了地窖。

公共休息室里斯莱特林们正在庆祝，看到了卢修斯回来，大家立刻把他拉进了舞池，几个热情的姑娘就贴了上来。

平时卢修斯是不会拒绝姑娘们的邀舞的，但他今天觉得身上又是沙子又是汗，黏糊糊的很难受，微笑着婉拒了姑娘们的邀请，他回了宿舍准备好好洗洗。

男生宿舍的走廊里一个男孩满脸通红地站在那里，傻乎乎地不知道在想什么。卢修斯奇怪地看了他一眼，那人似乎闻到了什么，慌慌张张地走了。

开门进了屋 ，屋子里的空气很奇怪，很粘稠，似乎比外面高了好几度，纳西莎的床拉着幔帐，里面传来轻轻的喘息。

“怎么了？生病了？要去医疗翼吗？”药效还没过去的卢修斯闻不到任何味道，他一边脱衣服一边关心地问。

没得到回应，卢修斯不知道该不该掀开幔帐看看，“纳西莎，你没事吗？”

幔帐里似乎低低地嗯了一声，卢修斯不好再问，他拿着睡衣去了盥洗室。

他也觉得很热，所以水调的有点凉，微凉的水哗啦啦地浇在他光裸的脊背上，他越想越觉得不放心，一会儿洗完了还是要去看看纳西莎，Omega很娇弱，纳西莎看上去更娇弱，不能放着她不管。

然而卢修斯强烈的信息素味让纳西莎整个人都缩起来了，她陷入了一种茫然的无意识状态，只觉得自己需要什么东西，需要得不得了。

水声掩盖了脚步声，卢修斯完全没听见纳西莎进来的声音，直到她从身后抱住他，他才打了一个激灵。

“纳西莎？”他愣了一下，脸颊热了起来。他俩订婚了，又住在一起，做什么都很正常，但卢修斯从来没想过纳西莎居然会这么大胆。

那双小手从平坦的腰腹摸到结实的胸膛，火烫的小脸贴在他背上，喷出来的鼻息烫得吓人，她穿了睡衣，被水淋了贴在身上，里面没有胸衣，浑圆的柔软只隔着一层轻薄的衣料贴在他背上。

只觉得微凉的水打在身上很舒服，手里抱住的什么闻上去凉凉的更舒服，纳西莎根本不知道自己在做什么，她张开嘴，轻轻地舔了一下。

起初的慌乱被这温柔地一舔击的粉碎，卢修斯关掉花洒，他虽然闻不到，但空气中已经快凝结成固体的信息素对他一样有影响，他的生理产生了强烈的反应。之前他们俩都觉得自己不需要抑制剂，所以根本一瓶都没准备。何况 ，为什么要喝那东西？

“是你自己过来的，那我不算不尊重你。”卢修斯浅浅的灰色眼睛此时看上去几乎完全透明了，他转了个身低下头，怀里那双红唇发出低低的呢喃，似乎在念某种摧毁人理智的魔咒。

不过不用她念咒他也早就失去了理智，他的手触摸到冰凉的衣料，濡湿的睡裙穿在身上容易感冒，还是脱了的好。

连速干咒都抛在脑后，长长的水渍从盥洗室一直绵延到斯莱特林深绿色的四柱床上，可怜的帷幔被扯下来一半，雪白的肌肤汪在深绿的床单上，颤巍巍的嫣红夺人耳目，冲动会淹没理智，但极致的销魂为什么要拒绝呢？

西弗勒斯的这个魔药后劲儿很大，卢修斯释放出的大量信息素像迷药一样完全迷乱了纳西莎的神智，她完全只按本能行事，连初次体验的疼痛都没唤回她的神智，而她压抑在体内的信息素一股脑儿地释放出来，卢修斯完全无法抗拒这种诱惑，他深深地埋在床铺上，连魁地奇队友来敲门都完全听不到。

他们俩关在屋子里整整一个周末，只喝了水，完全感觉不到饿，为了平息狂热的反应，他们似乎也没怎么睡觉，两张床全都一片狼藉，其实不光是床，卢修斯的书桌，纳西莎的梳妆台，甚至那张古董高背椅上，都有某些可疑的痕迹。

“对不起。”卢修斯心虚地不知道眼睛该往哪里看，他把小姑娘折腾得太可怜了，大腿根的牙印，屁股上的指痕，简直是对他的控诉——卢修斯马尔福在床上完全就不是一个人，是野兽，是魔鬼！

“……”纳西莎愣愣地坐在那，把床单拉到脖子下面，怎么回事，她不是不能吸引Alpha吗？圣芒戈的治疗师胡说八道？这是医疗事故，她要投诉，这不是她一个十六岁小姑娘想要初体验，这太过了。知识她是懂的，但过去的那个周末完全刷新了她的认知，她觉得自己的三观裂了。

看到纳西莎这呆呆的模样，卢修斯有点慌，“我觉得我可以解释，并不是我不准备抑制剂，只是暑假里发生了点事情，我不应该瞒着你，我们之间应该坦诚，但我怕你知道了会不高兴。”

他把人家骨头渣子都啃了，再瞒着她就有点不够意思了。

“事情就是这样……我不知道那位Alpha小姐是谁，虽然那一晚有点对不起她，但我之后不会再纠结这件事，就算她以后出现我也不在乎，我今后只会对你好。”卢修斯说的是真心话，他没有爱过谁，虽然他对那位Alpha小姐有些心动，但看纳西莎他也会心动。就算两人是家族联姻，但谁说联姻不可以有爱情？

还是没有说话，纳西莎只是拖着床单下了床，像一只蜗牛一样慢吞吞地挪进了盥洗室，她的魔杖在洗手台下面，卢修斯的蛇头魔杖在浴缸里泡着，粗糙的蛇头上还闪烁着不明液体的光芒，妈的卢修斯！

浴室门很不友好地关上了，发出巨大的声响。

卢修斯靠在床头，他开始盘算怎么哄纳西莎。男性自尊很奇怪地跟能力息息相关，他扬起嘴角，既然两人如此和谐，她不爱他似乎说不过去啊。

纳西莎在盥洗室里的时间久得卢修斯以为她在里面怎么了，他整理好了房间，换了床品，觉得饿的要命。

此时他听见了盥洗室开门的声音，“茜茜，”他觉得他现在可以这么叫她了，“我们去吃饭……”

然后他呆住了，眼前的女孩除了鬓角还留着两缕金发，剩下的头发都变成了黑色。

“原来害我分化出问题的家伙就是你！”纳西莎愤怒地举起魔杖，她今天绝对不会手下留情，从各个方面，卢修斯今天都要死！

很多年后，卢修斯都对那一场胖揍记忆犹新，这是他要带进坟墓的秘密之一。谁都知道马尔福都是小心眼，他非常记仇，所以从那之后他每天都以弄哭纳西莎为乐，当然是在床上。

德拉科很小的时候曾经向妈妈要兄弟姐妹，他优雅高贵的父亲在一旁露出阴测测的笑容：“德拉科，庆幸吧，我们当初没经验，一个你我都觉得有点多余。对了，你的卧室我给你搬到顶楼最里面的房间了，晚上八点之后就不要下楼了，记住了吗？”


	9. 如何捕获一只小仙女

纳西莎布莱克在老布莱克家位置超然，是真正的千金之躯。

因为她是布莱克家一百年之内唯一的一个金发。

早在一百年前，布莱克家出了一个先知，他预言布莱克家将要有一场劫难，家族传承不复，只有“金发的仙女”能拯救布莱克家族。

当年纳西莎一出生，布莱克们就知道带着家族希望的“金发仙女”来了，所以她甚至可以不按家族规矩起名。

纳西莎这个名字简直用心良苦，水仙嘛，不会爱上任何人的自恋者，老布莱克们可是坚决反对小仙女嫁出去的，一辈子留在布莱克家吧。

甚至布莱克家主不允许她去上霍格沃茨：“我们会给你请家庭教授，霍格沃茨多危险啊，还有学生在那里死了呢，你可不能去冒险。”

于是纳西莎只能留在家里，羡慕地看着姐姐们兴高采烈地去上学，百无聊赖地数着家里餐具上的家徽里面到底有多少只狗。

她的家庭教授是斯拉格霍恩教授，来自霍格沃茨，人精一个，他第一天就发现了布莱克家的小公主精神不振，厌学情绪严重，于是他灵机一动，带来了自己的助教——二年级的卢修斯马尔福。他认为纳西莎小公主只是缺少朋友，给她找个朋友不就行了？

可惜卢修斯马尔福是个天使模样的小恶魔。

“你叫纳西莎？”他趁着斯拉格霍恩没注意，拉长腔调对她说。

“是的，”纳西莎眨眨眼。

“你亲我一下。”小恶魔靠近小仙女，掐住她的下巴，“否则我就告诉你爸爸，你想从后门溜出去。”

“你……你怎么知道？”纳西莎睁大眼睛，她是往后门看了好几眼，但他怎么知道？

“因为我是神。”卢修斯翘起一边嘴角，小傻瓜真好骗。

“不要告诉我爸爸。”眨巴眨巴蓝眼睛，纳西莎凑上去亲了他脸颊一口，亲一下也不会怎么样，她经常亲爸爸妈妈。

“每次见面都要亲一下哦。”卢修斯挑眉，纳西莎傻傻地点头。

看到再也不东张西望的纳西莎，还跟卢修斯亲密地互吻脸颊，斯拉格霍恩觉得自己实在是太英明了，看这两个孩子玩的多好。

卢修斯三年级的时候要求纳西莎亲他的嘴唇：“我看到你这样亲你妈妈了，”他把手放在她腰上。

“我没有想溜出去了。”纳西莎撅起嘴。

“你亲我，我就带你出去玩。”他其实早知道斯拉格霍恩今天要带他们去认识草药。

“真的？”纳西莎两眼放光。

虽然这次出门布莱克家闲着的长辈都跟着出动了，踩死树林里花花草草无数，但卢修斯还是得到了纳西莎的香吻。当然有第一次就有无数次。

不过四年级的时候，卢修斯懂得张开嘴了，纳西莎觉得怪怪的，但被他吻的意乱情迷也就没机会说什么。

五年级的时候，斯拉格霍恩不带卢修斯来了，他觉得孩子们大了，就算关系再好也不应该单独相处了。

但是布莱克家豪华的会客厅很舒服，借给家庭教授用用也没什么。斯拉格霍恩在这里举行了几次“鼻涕虫俱乐部”，此时已经身为级长的卢修斯当然每次都参加，偶尔半路溜出去上个厕所什么的。

“茜茜，开门。”他熟门熟路地敲开了纳西莎的卧室门，“我给你带了点心还有礼物。”

被严令禁止下楼的纳西莎正闲得发慌，立刻跳了起来，把大灰狼放进了屋。

“这是什么？”不喜欢珠宝，也不稀罕金银的纳西莎立刻被蒲绒绒吸引了，好软好小好可爱。

“这是迷你蒲绒绒，很少见的，喜欢吗？”卢修斯搂住小仙女的腰，“喜欢就亲我一下。”

“唔……喜欢……”他今年长高了不少，可以把她整个抱在怀里，开始纳西莎还睁了一只眼睛去看跳来跳去的蒲绒绒，后来就只能闭上眼睛发晕了，他身上开始有一种陌生的气息，她只觉得心跳越来越响。

他的手为什么要放在我的胸口上呢？纳西莎迷迷糊糊地想，不过等她躺在床上衣衫凌乱的清醒过来，采花大盗已经衣冠楚楚地回到宴会厅了，表示自己吃了点草莓酱，所以嘴巴这么红。

可是卢修斯完全没说蒲绒绒是那么娇气的生物，也没说怎么饲养，纳西莎又养的躲躲藏藏，所以只有一星期，蒲绒绒就死掉了。

“呜呜呜呜……”这个悲剧促使纳西莎学会了使用飞路网，她半夜把头伸进壁炉里，跟卢修斯哭个不停。

“别哭别哭，我再给你带一只，哪天你家人不在，我给你送过去，饲养手册也给你带过去，还有成品粮，好不好？”

纳西莎抽抽噎噎地答应了。

后来她得到了一对儿蒲绒绒，也到了胸口上的小草莓。

而且卢修斯教会了小仙女撒谎，纳西莎说她的蒲绒绒是从对角巷邮购的，而且提供了店里的单据，顺利蒙混过关。

接下来卢修斯六年级了，O．W．Ls考试结束了，N．E．W．T s考试还早，青春期的荷尔蒙让他蠢蠢欲动，毕竟城堡里这里也是接吻的人，那里还有一对的接触也很“深入”，他不知不觉烦躁得不得了。

于是，他给《八卦周刊》写了封匿名信，表示豪门布莱克家生了一个哑炮女儿，自觉丢人所以藏在家里，连学校也不给上。

刚毕业的丽塔斯基特得到了这封信，立刻如获至宝，开始了她漫漫八卦生涯的第一步。

“我女儿不是哑炮。”德鲁埃拉太太气的浑身发抖，可难道要纳西莎去聚会上表演一个茶杯变老鼠？这不符合布莱克家小姐的身份。

所以她立刻采纳了斯拉格霍恩教授的建议，决定让纳西莎参加O．W．Ls考试。等纳西莎拿到一堆合格证，谣言自然不攻自破。

莫名其妙，在家悠闲地接受私人家教的布莱克小姐，忽然成了一个考生，她本来只学魔药，草药，变形术这些重要的课程，现在这些不够用了，魔法史，古代魔文，算数占卜等等也要学习。于是不堪重负的斯拉格霍恩教授又带上了他O．W．Ls考试成绩很优秀的助教。

德鲁埃拉夫人这是隔了两年第一次见到卢修斯，她心里一咯噔，这小伙子长这个样子，祸国殃民啊。

她悄悄去问纳西莎，你觉得卢修斯长得怎么样？

“嗯？难看！”纳西莎想也没想就回答。

德鲁埃拉太太松了一口气，既然茜茜不喜欢，那就好。

学习间隙，卢修斯把手伸进纳西莎的胸前衣襟，可怜巴巴地说：“你看你长了这个，我都没有，我真的好难看。”

“我知道，你也不要太难过。”纳西莎摸摸他的铂金长发，安慰地亲亲他，他长得这么难看，好可怜的。

“其实，茜茜呀，我是长到别的地方了，而且形状也不好。”色欲熏心的某大灰狼说，“你摸一下，我这里是不是多了什么东西？”

“你哄我？”纳西莎扬眉，“小天狼星和雷古勒斯小时候经常洗着澡就跑出来满屋子乱窜，他们那里就有……”

“有这么大？”他挑眉。

“倒是没有……”小屁孩的只有一点点。

“要不要看看？”

“……嗯。”

最终纳西莎的O．W．Ls考试成绩很好，流言也渐渐平息了，开始有不怀好意的家主来打探布莱克家的三小姐，准备搞个家族联姻。都被布莱克先生拒绝了，他明确表示纳西莎是要留在家里嫁给小天狼星的。

于是，卢修斯就在小天狼星一年级之前暑假，把纯血家族人人害怕的熊孩子詹姆波特介绍给了他。两个血液里流着不安分因子的熊孩子一见如故，小天狼星对波特夫妇那种千依百顺的教育方式万分羡慕，于是对布莱克家无人权的家庭氛围表示厌恶。

七年级卢修斯成年开始接手家主事务，又要准备N．E．W．T s考试，忙的要命。而且由于他长得那个样子，花名开始到处飞扬，偶尔看了一眼《八卦周刊》就把纳西莎惊到了，晚上在被窝里哭得眼睛都肿了。

不过，那时候他们已经互相留了双面镜，半夜累的半死的卢修斯看到纳西莎哭肿的眼睛吓坏了。也不管家里有没有人，通过壁炉就去找纳西莎。

“我没有，那都是八卦周刊杜撰的，我只爱你，别哭……”他温柔地吻她，表示自己从上到下都是纳西莎一个人的，没有其他姑娘碰到哪怕一丝儿。

当天晚上他没走，一直到凌晨才抱着衣服偷偷从壁炉溜了，起床尿尿的雷古勒斯看到了一个背影，疑惑地眨眨眼。

纳西莎虽然不出去上学，但也不是禁足在家，她也可以出门逛街的，现在她都十六岁了，偶尔白天一个人带着家养小精灵去对角巷逛街，也很正常。于是克利切经常呆在破釜酒吧的一楼，装作自己不存在。小姐去二楼了，不让他跟上去，也不让他对别人说。

又过了一年，纳西莎成年了，小天狼星跟家里关系变得很差，德鲁埃拉太太开始考略把纳西莎嫁给雷古勒斯。一年级的小豆丁大惊失色，他去找卢修斯，问他什么时候跟他姐姐结婚。你要敢说不结婚，我就在你半夜来的时候把全家都叫起来。

准姐夫皱起眉头：“你爸爸第一个不会同意的。”

“那你就不能想想办法？马尔福家的能量呢？”雷古勒斯不满地说。

“再有能量也不可能强抢民女，我还在魔法部任职呢。”卢修斯灰色眼珠开始转，“要不你给我帮帮忙？”

暑假的某一天，纳西莎白天出门逛街，中午也没回来。当天的八卦周刊等了新闻——布莱克家与马尔福家联姻，配上了卢修斯和纳西莎亲亲热热的照片。

雷古勒斯一下午坐在电话跟前，接到记者的电话就说：“是的，我们家的确是跟马尔福家联姻了，很快就会有婚礼了。”

在被爸爸抓住打死前，雷古勒斯跳进了壁炉跑去了马尔福庄园。身为校董事的卢修斯给了他一张去布斯巴顿学院做交换生的通知书，带着收拾好的行李，雷古勒斯少爷去法国了。

卢修斯带着纳西莎则直接去了某海岛准备婚礼，留下老阿布拉克萨斯面对布莱克先生太太的熊熊怒火。

老阿布脸皮奇厚，德鲁埃拉的爪子都快挠到他脸上了，他仍旧笑眯眯地说亲家母果然是国色天香雍容华贵。

小天狼星傻了眼，最爱布莱克家的那两位最先逃走了，他现在被禁足了，他老妈交给他一个选择，想要继续上学就结婚生个娃，否则就在家呆着接替纳西莎当家族吉祥物。

“我才要上三年级，你让我生孩子？”他震惊地睁大了眼睛。

“我像你这么大，贝拉都出生了。”三姐妹的父亲在旁边笑眯眯地说，你可以的，相信自己。

于是布莱克家的继承人都保住了，多亏了“金发的小仙女”，谢天谢地，普天同庆。


End file.
